


Royal Secrets

by Dramionesmutten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramionesmutten/pseuds/Dramionesmutten
Summary: In order to forge inter house unity, Each student is paired up with another for joint class assignments. Hermione Granger, a smart and beautiful ravenclaw who normally keeps to herself, is pair up with Draco Malfoy, a dark, broody rumored Death Eater. As each of their secrets are divulged to each other would it drag them apart or push them together?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 174





	1. The Pairing

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This story will contain the following: Violence; alcohol consumption; mature language and themes; and sexual content. Please consider this as your warning for the entirety of this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is fan-created content. I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise, and no copyright infringement is intended.

As the first day of school feast began to whine down, Professor McGonagall stood at the podium “Everyone is dismissed to their common rooms for the evening. First years follow your prefects to your respectful dormitories. 6th and 7th years please hold back for a moment.”

As the great hall began to empty out, the older students began to discuss among themselves about what they could possibly be addressing.

“Are they adding another class to our schedules?”

“Maybe she’s going to talk about you-know-who!”

“Do you think she’s going to train us to protect the castle in case of invasion?”

“Who knows there could be another tri-wizard situation?!”

Hermione half listened to her fellow Ravenclaws while looking around the room. Even Harry and some of her fellow DA members in Gryffindor seemed to not have a clue what was happening.

McGonagall shushed the crowd and gathered the students together in the front of the great hall.

“So, we know this past year has been difficult for most of you, and it will continue to be that way for the foreseeable future.” She remarked. “In light of that, myself, Headmaster, and the professors, have decided that it would be good to forge more inter-house unity between the older students.”

At the sound of “inter-house unity” groans erupted from all house. McGonagall let out a loud whistle to quiet the crowd, which worked immediately. “Now now, I do not want any complaining. All classes are to be mixed between houses. In addition, everyone will receive a partner in another house that they will have studying hours with and projects together for each class. This partner will change to someone else midterm at Christmas. You’re allowed to complete your study hours in groups; however, your partner must be there in order to fulfill the requirement.”

McGonagall waved her hands in the air and large scrolls appeared in the back of the hall “Everyone’s name is listed with their corresponding partner for now until after the Christmas break. Find your name and return to your dormitories. Goodnight.”

With that the hall erupted in chaos, everyone pushing and shoving to get to the lists. Hermione stayed back as to not get trampled.

“I’m excited to see who I get. Do you have a hope for who your partner will be Hermione?”

Hermione looked next to her to see her blonde airy friend Luna Lovegood. She shrugged in response “I don’t care as long as they don’t drag my grades down with them”

“True, at least you can change your looks and hide from them.”

Hermione chuckled at Luna’s idea regarding her Metamorphmagism. She could change her appearance at will which came more in handy now at Hogwarts than when she was a child. Although professors seemed to catch on quick as to who she was, her fellow students are not as quick. “You’re not wrong there Luna”

“I wish I could do that. I hope my partner is patient with me is all.”

Hermione sighed in acknowledgement as they reached the front of the line. She rolled her eyes when she heard Ron Weasley groan loudly “Ugh I’m with Loony!” then he turned realizing they were right behind him. “Oh, hi Luna! Looks like I am your partner.” He scratched his head as he blushed in embarrassment.

“Oh goodie.” She responded as genuine as ever, not letting his comment phase her.

Hermione’s eyes scanned the list as she searched for her name.

**Lavender Brown- Pansy Parkinson**

_Oh, I’m sure they won’t kill each other._

**Harry Potter – Padma Patil**

_That’s awkward, didn’t he take her to the yule ball, or was that Parvati?_

**Cormac McLaggen- Cho Chang**

**Blaise Zabini- Neville LongBottom**

**Hermione Granger- Draco Malfoy**

She took a deep inhale, and before she could make a comment, she heard Harry in her hear “Oh that blows, stuck with the broody death eater.”

She chuckled “at least he’s smart. I see you’re stuck with owning up for making Patil’s life hell at the Yule ball”

Harry blushed in embarrassment. “Well if you overhear anything, be sure to report it at the DA meetings, who knows?”

“Will do.” And with that she returned to her Dormitories. 

* * *

“Hermione Granger” Draco said allowed to his friends in the Slytherin common room “What do we know about her besides that she’s a know it all?”

“She’s gorgeous- well she’s a Metamorphmagus so she can be gorgeous in a thousand different ways. Its honestly annoying” Pansy commented as she fixed her hair.

“I’m not sure who she’s close friends with although she is in that dumb little DuMbLeDoRe’S aRmY” Nott said rolling his eyes.

“She’s smart, beautiful, nice, and crazy rich.” Blaise mumbled from behind his copy of the Prophet, making everyone turn his heads towards him.

“So, you know her?” Draco questioned.

Blaise folded down the paper and looked at his friends “We were friends when we were young. Her father comes from a deeply connected pure blood family in Italy, and my mother’s…..second, or maybe it was third, husband was his cousin.”

“Interesting.”

“I should ask her to go shopping with me.”

“I should ask her on a date.”

Blaise rolled his eyes at the three of them before continuing “They had a family vacation home on Lake Como and had a big family summer outing there I attended a few years in a row when we were young. Her and her brother, he was a Slytherin I think in 4th year when we started, were the nicest to me of all the cousins, but then her grandfather died, and they had to move back to Monaco. Between that and my stepfather disappearing we never saw each other until Hogwarts.”

“Interesting.”

“Monaco? Where’s Monaco?”

“I want to say it’s in Africa. Or maybe South America. Is she Latino?”

Blaise took a deep breath and stood up “Parkinson, Nott. You’re both idiots, and neither of you have a shot with her. Monaco is in the French Riviera. Malfoy, you’re right she is very smart, one of the brightest witches in our class. She was invited to Slughorn’s train car with me today as well, so you’d do good to stay on her good side. Now on that note, I’m retiring for the evening.”

Blaise walked out leaving comments in his wake.

“Interesting.”

“You’re a bloody wanker Zabini!”

“French Riviera? Is he sure?”


	2. The Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Malfoy begin to work together and suspicions are raised.

The first day of class was going smooth, and for the most part everyone was still sitting with their respective house friends even though all classes had been integrated.

Draco was very much looking forward to heading up to the library for some quiet time to get started on the mound of work that had been allocated to the 6th years ahead of their N.E.W.T.S for the semester. Sitting towards the back of the potion’s classroom, he looked around for Hermione wondering how eager she would be to get started on their study hours. In that moment he realized he wasn’t quite sure what she even looked like; he had only known to spot her by her voice- usually answering questions in call.

“Good Afternoon Class!” Slughorn greeted them, with mumbled replies. “Welcome to Advanced Potions! Now I’m just going to dive in with you all, you’re old enough to catch on. We’re going to attempt the Draught of Living Death! Everyone grab your ingredients and- “

He was cut off by the screeching of a chair going back “Ah ah Granger” he wagged his finger at her. Draco leaned over to see her from behind the cauldron in front of him, tight dirty blonde curls bouncing about her head. “Not so fast. Everyone should be working with their partner given by Professor McGonagall, so get your partner and your ingredients and let’s get going”

Everyone got up and started to find their partners. As Draco approached Hermione, she did not move or look up from her textbook where she was writing on the margins of the potion. He didn’t realize why he reached his hand out, but he put his hand on her shoulder as he said her name “Hermione.”

She jumped back clearly startled. “Sorry” she laughed it off “I was very focused.”

Draco cracked a small smile- rare for him Hermione noted. “Let’s grab the ingredients.”

Draco stepped aside letting her walk ahead of him.

“So, we need wormwood…” Hermione looked around for it, Draco realizing it was on the top shelf reached above her head to grab it, allowing her to inspect it before moving on.

“powdered root of asphodel and sloth brain” Hermione grabbed both.

“I’ll get the Sopophorous bean”

“make sure it has the darkest- “

“skin” Draco finished her sentence, showing her the proper bean.

“perfect” she stated, clearly impressed.

As they began to work together, Hermione was surprised at Malfoy’s skill at the cauldron. She knew he was smart but kept low expectations of him- better than to be disappointed.

“Okay so we added the wormwood, asphodel, and sloth brain.” Hermione checked off aloud to her partner.

“So, we just need to add the bean’s juice.” Draco noted, and reached for the knife at the same time as Hermione, their hands grazing each other before Draco pulled away. However, before Hermione went to cut the bean Draco stopped her “crush it, don’t cut it”.

“the directions say cut.”

“trust me.” Draco replies confidently.

So confidently that Hermione listens.

As their potion brews Hermione wipes the sweat off her brow. The room was very hot from all the cauldrons going at once, but Hermione noted that Draco looked unphased. All the other boys in the room had their sleeves rolled up, sweating as she was. He was very in his element, although he listened to Hermione’s directions, he clearly didn’t need them. Hermione didn’t even notice how long she was staring at him until he coughed, and she looked away feeling her cheeks get beet red.

Slughorn came around checking everyone’s cauldrons and was very surprised at how nearly perfect their potion was. “Seems like we have a good team over here in you two. Good job Granger, Malfoy.”

As the class packed up, Hermione looked up at Draco “seems like you were right about crushing instead of cutting.”

“I had some experience.” Draco said off handed as he continued to pack up. Experience? In making a Draught of living death? Curious.

“So…” Draco continued “How do you want to work these study hours?”

“Well I’m normally in the library in the evening after dinner, or after class when we get out earlier. So, you’re welcome to join me whenever. I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

“Brilliant. I was planning to go to the library tonight anyway, so I’ll see you there Granger”

There was a lot about Malfoy that raised the hair on the back of her neck, but also, he was slowly seeming not to be as she expected. Curiosity was getting the better of her.

As the crowds poured into the great hall for dinner, Hermione was on the hunt to find the infamous chosen one. She caught up to him as he approached the Gryffindor table.

“Harry!”

“Hermione is everything okay?” he asked as she caught up to him.

“I just have something to talked to you… in private” She added noting Weasley being very nosy. “Meet me near the restricted section after dinner?”

He nodded and headed to join his buddies.

Hermione dumped her books at a table and ventured into the back on the library stacks, noting to pretend to look for something as she waited for Harry.

Being apart of the DA wasn’t something she quite expected. Growing up she was taught to say out of the spotlight and anything “political” or “dangerous” as she was often a target, by bad people and the press. Unlike her brother, the heir and the infamous Slytherin quidditch player who was always in the limelight, Hermione tended to stay to the back, do things her own way, and generally be unproblematic. In fact, they were so different that most people, excluding a few one being harry, at Hogwarts although they know her brother do not even realize they are related let alone siblings. However, after the Tri-Wizards tournament, and the rise of Umbridge, Hermione knew that she had to get involved even if it was under the table and forced Harry to include her.

Harry slid down the aisle and checked that no one was in ear shot before he approached Hermione.

“Hermione.”

“Harry.” She said acknowledging him “I have a suspicion. Not sure if its creditable, but just wanted to see what you thought.”

“Go on.”

“So, I have a feeling that Malfoy has been initiated as a death eater, or if not is close.”

“I have the same feeling. One day as his partner and you already think that? Why?”

“So today in potions, it was thousand degrees in the room, right? Every guy in the room had his sleeves rolled up right- except him. Which I know is just a basic suspicion, but he also made a comment about having made the Draught of Living Death before- like who makes that casually in their free time? And knows that it works?”

Harry nodded taking in what she said.

“am I crazy?”

“no not at all” Harry paused before continuing “Ron and I were in Diagon Alley a few days before school started, and we saw Malfoy clearly not wanting to be followed.”

“and you followed him?”

“of course. He went down Knockturn Alley, which is sketchy in itself, and into Borgin and Burkes.”

“Interesting, not a place you do light shopping.”

“Exactly. Either way we need to keep an eye on him. Don’t let him realize that you’re onto him.”

“Of course not.” Hermione said exhaling a deep breath.

“Anyway, how was your summer? Didn’t see you in the papers much.”

“Thank god- I’ve been avoiding being seen in public, by either magical or muggle papers. Ever since rumors swirled that my brother was going to propose paparazzi has been everywhere.”

“The new hair helps. Very Peyton in One Tree Hill of you” He said pointing to her curls.

The comment made her smile “See you later Potter.”

As she headed out of the bookshelves, she noticed she had a friend sitting at her table. “Malfoy.”

“Granger.” He acknowledged her not looking up from his ancient ruins’ homework. “Your secret boyfriend Potter put that smile on your face?”

“Huh?” she responded startled at his question.

“Potter.” He said looking up “were you not just giggling back there with him?”

“Giggling is a strong word, and **_not_** my secret boyfriend. I have no boyfriends and definitely not any secret ones with dents in their heads” She said as she opened up her textbook to join him in getting ahead on their homework.

“Noted.”


	3. Trust

**Chapter 3**

Hermione and Draco’s week went on as per usual. They would go through class and sit in silence in the library, occasionally asking questions on assignments. Hermione would end up leaving a few times early to what Draco assumed we’re DA meetings and Draco would show up late or leave early to do what Hermione assumed was Death Eater plotting.

One night in late September, Draco packed up early from the library.

“Leaving early?” Hermione inquired.

“Yea, just tired” Hermione could see the deep bags under his eyes and thought this was plausible but wasn’t convinced.

“Get a good night’s sleep. You seem stressed” She said of handedly has she continued to write her charms essay.

“Stressed?” Draco questioned with a flick on his wand sending books back to their rightful shelves.

Hermione glanced up at him “yea you just seemed stressed with all the work. Understandably so of course” she shrugged it off. “Might follow your lead on that “she stated and started to pack up.

Draco just grunted in response before rushing off. Hermione threw her stuff together in an effort to follow him. She knew immediately he wasn’t heading downstairs to the Slytherin dormitories in the dungeon. Hermione followed behind at a distance.

The hallways were emptier than normal, especially as they ventured farther and farther away from any of the dormitories. Hermione slid behind walls or doorways when Draco looked around clearly paranoid. After a while she realized where Draco was going- towards the room of requirement. She slowly turned looking down the next hallway when she realized she lost him.

“Bloody hell.” She whispered under her breath, before turning around to get back, when she was grabbed from behind.

In a swift motion, before she could even scream, Hermione was pulled back and thrown against a wall. When she realized what had happened Malfoy had her pinned against the wall with his body, one hand covering her mouth and the other holding his wand which was up to her throat.

“Are you following me, Granger?”

Draco removed his hand from her mouth, but the rest of him did not flinch. His face was so close to hers she could smell the pumpkin tart that was served for dessert this evening.

“You forgot your charms essay.”

“What?”

“Your charms essay. You left the parchment on the table, so I was trying to catch up to you. It’s in my bag”

He looked down at the bag on the floor and began to pull himself off her.

“I’ll get it” Hermione went to bend down towards her bag, but when she made a sudden movement, she began to get dizzy.

“Draco. “he stepped towards her and she fell into him losing all consciousness.

When Hermione finally came to, the first thing she saw were six faces surrounding her.

“Aah Miss Granger, welcome back” Professor Dumbledore said.

Hermione began to sit up, and Madam Pomfrey came running over “Move move move” she said as she pushed in between Professors McGonagall and Snape “Let’s all back up and give the girl some breathing room.”

“Oooof” Hermione said as she grabbed her head.

“Take this” Pomfrey said and before she could even respond some disgusting potion was being poured down her throat. “Granger, you definitely have a severe concussion.”

“What in Merlin’s name happened?” she mumbled to herself.

“Well we were hoping you could tell us that” McGonagall said, “Potter and Weasley here came upon Malfoy with your limp body and _believe_ that Draco had attacked you.”

Harry, Ron, and Draco stood there in a row, all staring at the ground unable to look at her.

“Actually, I slipped.”

“What” Ron and Harry said in unison. Ron continued “That can’t be I saw- “

“Mr. Weasley.” He was cut off by Snape “You would do well to be quiet and let Miss Granger continue her story”

Hermione continued “You see I was- “

The doors to the hospital ward slammed open, and there was her _mother_ rushing in followed by two bodyguards. “Oh, my poor baby!”

Hermione groaned and glanced toward McGonagall who had an apologetic look on her face.

Her mother ran over to her, grabbing both sides of her face kissing both cheeks and brushing her hair back “My poor little principessa, who did this to you?” She ran her hands through Hermione’s hair “and why is your hair like this I thought I-“

“Mom!”

“Your Serene Highness” Snape began getting her mother’s attention. “Your daughter was just explaining to us what happened.”

“Oh right, continue.” She said taking a step back.

“Malfoy and I had just finished studying together in the library, and when he left, I noticed he left his charms essay he had been working on.” She could seem Malfoy getting tense still not looking up from the corner of her eye. “I ran to catch up to him, and when I turned the corner I slipped and landed backwards hitting my head. Draco heard my fall and came over to help me up, not realize how badly I hurt my head, when I stood up too quickly, I must’ve lost consciousness.”

“So, you were not attacked by Mr. Malfoy?” McGonagall questioned.

“No.”

“Well then, I am going to retire for the evening. Miss Granger feel better, and Your Serene Highness it’s a pleasure as always” Headmaster said, kissing the crowned princess on the hand before seeing himself out.

“Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I will expect both of you to deliver Mr. Malfoy here an apology notes tomorrow and will see both of you in detention.” Snape snapped “Now back to your dormitories.” Harry and Ron muttered apologies under their breaths before leaving the hospital wing.

“Ma’am, I’m sorry for getting you out of the house this late, but as we thought it was an attack, I thought it best to follow protocol” McGonagall explained to Hermione’s Mother.

“I agreed with Minerva on this decision” Snape added “Better safe than sorry.”

“Of course, I totally understand and appreciate the sense of urgency.”

“I will be keeping her for the night” Pomfrey added “But should be good as knew tomorrow for class”

“Thank you, you should get some rest “her mother laid a kiss on her head “and please change your hair back.”

Hermione did as her mother asked, changing her hair back to her long wavy black hair that made her look far too much like her father.

“Bella. Now Severus, Minerva, if you wouldn’t mind, I would enjoy a cup of tea before I leave.”

“Of course, Ma’am, follow me “Severus replied.

“Oh and Mr. Malfoy?”

Draco looked up at her “Yes, your…Serene Highness?”

Her mother chuckled at the awkwardness “Thank you for taking care of my daughter, and please tell your Mother I say hello.”

“Will do, ma’am”

Hermione’s mother departed, followed by Snape, Minerva, and her two guards.

“Malfoy.” Draco walked over and sat on the bed facing Hermione. Hermione looked around to make sure that Pomfrey was not in hear shot. “Just so you know, I’m many things, but a snitch is not one of them.”

“But apparently _principessa_ is one of them” Malfoy said with a smirk.

“Oh god” Hermione’s cheeks blushed “please keep that between us. Everything really. Not a lot of people know, and I’m not trying to make it a big deal.”

“I’m not a snitch either, Granger.” He stood up to leave “Oh and Granger? I’m Sorry.”

That’s when they Draco knew he could trust Granger.


	4. the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After affects of Hermione and Draco's run in hit her, and the pair attend the first Quidditch game of the season.

The next day Hermione awoke with a pounding headache. Even so she refused to tell Madam Pomfrey as she did not want to risk missing a day of class. Luckily, Pomfrey gave her a few doses of her headache potion “just in case”.

However, by the time lunch hit, Hermione was sitting at the table with her head in her hands. She flinched up at the sound of bags hitting the table. She looked up to see Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood sitting at the table across from her. She said hello, or so she thought, it was probably some sort of groan that exited her mouth.

“Well someone’s in a good mood today” Ginny commented. “first Ron and Harry, not you too.”

“just a headache” Hermione groaned.

“Late night?” Luna asked, “when I left the library last night, you and Malfoy had just left but you never came back to our room.”

“shut up! You and Malfoy!” Ginny said way too loud causing heads to turn.

“No! no.” Hermione lowered her voice “I was walking out of the library and slipped. I hit my head and started bleeding and Malfoy heard and got me to Pomfrey.”

“Very Chivalrous of him” Luna commented.

“Ummm…. Yea, but then Harry and Ron saw him over my unconscious body and thought he attacked me. Everyone ended up freaking out and Harry and Ron got detention, and I have a headache and a healing gash in my head.”

“This makes so much sense now.” Ginny said, “So you and Malfoy didn’t hook up!”

“No!” Hermione emphasized, blushing at the thought.

“I think she wants to” Luna chimed in.

Hermione’s thoughts went back to Draco’s body pinned against hers, making her blush even more at the thought of his chiseled body.

“Oh, she definitely does.” Ginny agreed.

Hermione dropped her head back into her hands.

“You need toast.” Luna stated.

“Yes, you need to be fed so you have the energy to cheer me on at the game tonight.”

Hermione groaned at the thought of watching quidditch.

* * *

Draco slapped Zabini over the head with his textbook as he sat down for lunch.

“What the bloody hell was that for?”

“That was for letting me oversleep for charms”

“Hey, thought my boy could use some goodnight sleep after he was out all night with Granger” Zabini winked, warranting another slap on the head.

“That was for not telling me everything you really knew about Granger!”

“Not too loud” Zabini whispered. “What did she tell you the truth in between rounds?”

“No! Merlin, no. In fact, maybe the complete opposite.” Draco went on to tell Blaise exactly what had happened the previous night.

“Let me get this straight. She stalked you, you bashed her head in, almost got expelled or worse for attacking a fucking princess, you met the crowned princess, and then she covered for you?”

“Essentially.” Draco’s head fell in his hands. “I’m still trying to put this whole thing together though cause there’s a lot of missing pieces in who in Merlin’s name Hermione Granger actually is.”

“I’ll give you one, but when we’re in a more private setting” Blaise said rolling his eyes towards the gaggle of 4th year girls sitting near them.

“Thank you. I still can’t shake the feeling that she was actually following me last night.”

“Maybe she was following you for a good shag in exchange for your essay”

This comment prompted another smack upside the head from Draco.

“Hey! You’re going to concuss me!”

Draco laughed until he felt someone come far too close to him.

“Haven’t you learned your lesson yet Malfoy?” Granger said whispering in his ear but loud enough for Blaise to hear. “You forgot this.” She slid his Charms Essay in front of him.

“See you boys at the game” She stalked off, leaving both boys watching her exit.

“Damn” Blaise said, “That girl’s talents are a waste in Ravenclaw.”

* * *

After being force fed toast, Hermione began to bounce back during the rest of the day. That and taking another dose of Pomfrey’s potion for her headache. Hermione flied into the stands with the rest of the school to see Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw for the opening quidditch game of the season.

Draco and Theo slid in next to her and Luna, with Blaise, Pansy in front of them.

“Cousin.” Blaise said with a wink.

“Zabini” She grinned back. “Are you the bookie today?”

“I’m not going to comment, however if you were to slid me a sickle or two casually while saying who you believe will score the most points or catch the snitch today there might be a payout for ya”

“He’s not a very sly bookie” Draco Murmured.

“He’s conned me out of thousands of sickles at this point, starting from betting on which uncle would get the most drunk on family vacation.”

“Well you were dumb to not bet on Uncle Biagio. The amount of fire whiskey the man could drink without drowning in the Lake was outstanding”

Hermione dug into her pockets, handing Blaise two sickles “Gryffindor will definitely score more, but it will be close. Harry will catch the snitch of course.”

Draco huffed next to her “Of course you’d bet on Potter.”

“I’m surprised Granger has any thoughts on sports. You know she’s a book worm, keeping our Draco up studying all night.” Pansy added.

“All I’m saying is Ravenclaw needs to watch out for the new Weasley. Ginny might be Gryffindors secret weapon this year.” Hermione said, making Pansy roll her eyes.

“You might be right there, Granger.” Theo said nodding up to Ginny Weasley around the Quidditch field in warm up “Doesn’t hurt that she’s not horrible to look at- distraction for the boys up there.”

“Maybe I’ll see if I can put in a good word.”

“She does have pretty glittery red hair” Luna added. “and I have seen her checking out Nott’s butt when he walks by in the hall.”

Theo started blushing immediately, which Hermione thought was endearing.

"Lower your boner, Nott. We'll see if she gives you any attention" Blaise retorted rudely.

“Didn’t know you liked Quidditch at all.” Draco said to Hermione

“I mean like is a strong word. My brother played a lot Quidditch, so it was kind of forced on me to pay attention but flying still freaks me out.”

Someone called her name, Hermione turned to wave hello, and Draco wondered what else he did not know about his partner.

Ginny did just as Hermione predicted. A mix of needing to move herself and adrenaline had her going to town on Ravenclaw, clearly angering Cho Chang- the captain of Ravenclaw's team.

“Woo! Go Ginny!!!” Hermione and Luna cheered in unison as their friend scored again.

“Aren’t you both supposed to be rooting for you own team?”

Hermione shrugged “my friend is kicking ass, and I live to see Cho squirm while I win money”

Draco laughed “Granger, you’re too diabolical for Ravenclaw”

Suddenly the crowd erupting in cheers as Harry spotted the snitch and began to tail it. The whole stadium was on its feet- even the Slytherins- eagerly waiting to see if he would catch it as he bobbed and weaved between the poles surrounding the stadium. Draco and Hermione gripped hands as they watched in anticipation. Draco looked down at their hands but didn’t dare to remove his. Looking at her face eager and excited, he knew this moment wouldn’t last, but it was the first time he felt like a real teenager in a long time.

Harry caught the snitch, and Hermione released Draco’s hand, putting both fists up in the air and screamed for her friend, before realizing it was slightly inappropriate to be rooting for her opposing team.

“Hope you’re ready to pay up Zabini!”

Blaise grumbled and handed over the money due “I hate when you’re right, Granger.”

“So, you hate me 99.9% of the time. Noted. “Hermione chuckled.

“Are you guys coming to the post game shindig in the Gryffindor tower tonight?” Hermione asked Draco as they began to exit the stands.

“Possibly.”

“Well if you do drinks are on Blaise” Hermione laughed waving her money in the air as she walked off with Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy to see a lot of people enjoying this story that's been brewing in my mind for a bit. Hope you enjoy this little fluffy chapter... Things are about to get more intense ;) xx


	5. The Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione attend a party in the Gryffindor tower, which heightens Draco's curiosity.

**Chapter 5- The Research**

Draco really didn’t want to be there, or at least that’s how he made it seem as Pansy and Theo lead himself and Blaise through a crowd of people in the Gryffindor tower. Pouring himself a drink he looked around for Hermione.

“She’s over there” Luna said appearing at his side, getting herself a drink.

Draco saw her from across the room, throwing her head back laughing at something Ginny Weasley had said. “I wasn’t-“

“It’s okay Malfoy, she was looking for you earlier too. Truth be told I think she likes you too although she won’t admit it.” Luna said before bouncing off back to her friends.

Draco sighed running his hands through his hair. He knew he had more important things to focus on than Hermione Granger, but he couldn’t help himself. He looked up and saw Potters hand slide around her waist, pulling her to the side. Draco rolled his eyes and walked over to his friends, joining in their conversation.

On the other side of the room, Hermione had spotted Draco, which made her heart jump into her throat. Ginny continued telling a story about how she was mocking Cho Chang in between scoring points to distract her from the snitch.

“Hermione.” Harry snuck up her on putting his hand on her waste, making her flinch. “Can we talk to you quick” nodding towards where Ron was standing against the wall.

“Sure” She said walking over to him, gaining her distance. Ron looked at Hermione nervously, making her roll her eyes “Look at him, he’s already being weird about it”

“I’m sorry ‘mione” he said in a soft voice “but it is weird!”

“But…” Harry interjected “He understands why you want to keep it quiet and promises not to say anything to anyone.”

“I promise.” Ron said “even though I don’t understand it. Also, I know he’s your partner, but you need to stay away from Malfoy as much as possible especially since he knows this information now too.”

“I agree with Ron, he might try to take advantage of you Hermione.” Harry said

“Thanks for the concern boys, but I think I have a handle on the situation. I’ll talk to you both later.” Hermione turned and walked away looking for Malfoy.

She spotted him wandering away from his friends looking out a window towards Hogsmeade. She grabbed two drinks and headed towards him.

“Surprised you actually showed up, Malfoy”

Draco turned to see Hermione next to him with two drinks “Partying hard tonight?”

“No prat, one of them is for you” She said handing him the drink. He eyed it and looked back at her “Relax, I didn’t drug it.”

“hey” he said putting a hand up in protest “for all I know you could be drugging me to obliviate my memory from last night, Princess”

She smacked his arm “If I wanted your memory wiped it would’ve been done already, and don’t call me that”

Hermione leaned against the wall looking at Draco “What’s on your mind Malfoy?”

“Just wondering if your boyfriend Potter was asking if _I_ really beat you up or not?”

“One, not my boyfriend, and Two, no mention of you actually”

“Really could’ve tricked me by how handsy he was getting” Draco scoffed taking a sip of his drink.

“It sounds like you’re getting a bit jealous Draco.”

Draco rolled his eyes, but noted she finally called him by his first name “Jealous? Not in the least”

“Don’t worry, it’s cute” She stepped towards him, lifting her toes, planting a kiss on his cheeks “see you tomorrow, partner”.

Draco blushed, watching her leave, knowing this wasn’t going to be good.

* * *

Draco didn’t want to seem obsessed even though he most definitely was. Although in his own mind he called it a healthy curiosity, but he didn’t want to bring it up to Blaise and get thrown into the fire.

Draco’s days went like this:

  * Breakfast
  * Class
  * Lunch
  * Class
  * Library
  * Dinner (or vice versa)
  * Research for his task
  * Research on Hermione



He wouldn’t allow himself to get behind on his task, however he couldn’t stay focused on it as his mind always wandered to what he did not know about his partner. Draco figured out that Hermione’s brother, Alexander Grimaldi, was a keeper and Quidditch captain for Slytherin. Draco remembered watching him from the stands his first year in aw, and even tried to impress him with having his dad buy the teams brooms in his second year when he finally made the team.

Her Mother, the crowned princess, Maria graduated from Hogwarts with Draco’s mother, Narcissa. Draco had a feeling that the two weren’t friendly although they were in the same house and year. He knew his mother wouldn’t take too kindly to someone with more power and influence than herself.

In a picture in one of the archived yearbooks, Draco believed he found her father, Carlo Forte, smiling at her mother in celebrating after winning the house cup at the end of term. Not only was he totally smitten with Maria, you could see how identical Hermione looked to her father when she kept her hair dark as her mother asked. It was almost uncanny how much you could see him in her.

He still had plenty of questions and knew that he’d rather embarrass himself with Blaise than with Hermione.

Draco sat curled up with a book in the Slytherin common room as Blaise sauntered in one Sunday evening.

“Malfoy.” Blaise looked at the book and gave a confused look “The Art of training Owls?”

Draco took down the shimmer that covered the actual title - Dark Objects: perfect the use and control.

Draco closed the book and looked at Blaise “so Granger”

Blaise chuckled “I was waiting for the questions. Surprised you gave in this early.”

Draco shrugged “why is her last name Granger? Why not Grimaldi like her brother?”

“Well obviously technically she should be a Forte like her father, but they, the powers that be, didn’t even want her mother to marry him because of his mafia ties and made the children keep the Royal Families name. Then when it came time to go to Hogwarts, she didn’t want to attention she got anymore and saw how different people treated her, so she took Granger.”

“Why Granger and not her father’s name?”

“There’s a myth within her family that her great great great grandmother Eliza Granger was a muggle born witch to wealthy parents in Monaco. Eliza was married off to the crowned prince’s younger brother, Alberto, in an effort to hide how “weird” she was so she wouldn’t be hung for practicing witchcraft. In some mysterious freak accident Alberto’s brother was killed and he ascended the throne.”

  
“Freak accident?” Draco questioned.

“Well some people, Granger included, believe that she realized that her first born Son had magical powers early on, and wanted him to be on the throne. So, somehow she killed him and made it look like an accident, but no one ever could prove it.”

Draco grinned knowing she took the name of a bad ass witch on purpose.

“How many people actually know that she’s a Grimaldi?”

“As far as I know only myself, you, potter, Lovegood, and now Weasley.”

“Interesting.”

“I know I like to annoy you about it, but just saying the fact that she didn’t obliviate you after you found out means she trusts you. She already threatened Potter that she’d wipe Weasley’s if he didn’t control him.”

“If I knew she liked me so much I would’ve offered to obliviate Weasley myself” Draco chuckled.  
  
“Malfoy. Whatever you do. Do not pull her into this. “Blaise said pointing towards his book as serious as ever “She will make whatever sacrifices to protect the people who matter to her. “  
  
  



	6. The Snogging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds some evidence to Dracos plot, but then a big distraction occurs.

Draco put his pile of books on the table and threw his bag down before heading into the stacks to find a book he needed for a potions essay. As he headed down an aisle, the window at the end flew open letting in the cold late October air. He closed the window and saw his own reflection. The anxiety of his task was getting to his face- dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep. The only time he felt that anxiety leave his body at all is when he was with Hermione. Even just studying in silence together helped. He wondered if she knew the affect, she had on him, nervous and calm all at the same time. She was usually in the library first, deep into a book or homework, waiting for him. Tonight, he seemed to beat her there after dinner which was curious.

Draco turned grabbing the book he needed and headed back to his table. When he got there, he noticed all of Hermione’s stuff was there so she must have gone into the aisles to look for something as well. He sat down opening the book he just retrieved, set out his parchment paper, and shifted his pile of books to make room. That’s when he noticed something was off. Looking at all his stuff he realized what was missing.

His book on dark objects. In a panic, Malfoy stood up, who would freely take a book on owls from his pile. That’s when it clicked- Granger.

Malfoy began to power through the aisle’s looking down each one for her. After a minute or so he found her at the end of an aisle. She was sitting on one of the desks against the shelves, reading the book.

Malfoy stomped over to her, without even looking up at him she acknowledged him “Didn’t know you had such an affinity for Owls, Malfoy”.

“Give it here, Granger.”

Draco reached forward, but Hermione hid the book behind her back.

“You really need to work on your shimmers. It was quite obvious.” Hermione mocked “or maybe you got distracted, really tampers with the magic you know.”

“Accio book” Draco said, and immediately regretted as several books fell off the shelf next to him.

Hermione covered her mouth with one hand as she giggled.

Draco glared at her “Give. Me. The. Book. Granger.”

“Say please.”

He lunged toward her to reach around her. Draco was pressed between her legs, pinning Hermione up against the bookshelf. Hermione’s legs wrapped around his, filling in the last remaining gaps between the two.

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist Malfoy, it’s just a book.”

With that Malfoy looked down at her, lips inches from her with a face of desire that Hermione will never forget. before she could speak his lips came crashing into hers. Her lips parted in acceptance as his tongue darted in. His hands came up to cup her face, and hers moved to grip onto his shirt.

“Draco” she moaned into his mouth. The word like a countercurse, triggered them both back into reality.

They pulled apart from one another, staring for a second, before Draco darted off. Hermione slid down off the desk, as her feet touched the floor she looked down and saw the book laying there. She scooped it up quickly as a first year turned the corner, and scurred over to her table. Draco, and his stuff was long gone. Stuffing the book into her bag, she packed up quickly as there was no way her mind could focus on studying tonight.

* * *

Hermione paced outside the Gryffindor dormitory. She didn’t know who else to go to.

“Hermione?” Ginny said as she peeked her head through the portrait hole.

Hermione looked at her with a frantic look on her face “I didn’t know who else to- “

“Here” Ginny threw the invisibility cloak she knew to be Harry’s over Hermione, and walked her through the portrait hole, passed a crowd of Gryffindors in the common area, and up the stairs to her dorm room. 

When they got into the room they got into her bed and drew the bed curtains.

“Muffliato” Hermione whispered.

“Oh, so it’s serious serious.”

“Ginny.” Hermione said sternly, with tears beginning to swell in her eyes “Malfoy kissed me.”

“I’m confused, was it bad? I thought you were into him, or maybe I made that up in my head but I- “

“Ginny.” Hermione grabbed her friend’s hands. “I need to tell you something.”

Hermione started from the beginning when she was paired with, what really happened when she followed Malfoy, that her mom came, who she really was, and even about the book. When she finally finished, she took a deep breath waiting for Ginny to respond.

“Wow” was all Ginny said.

“I’m sorry, Ginny. I’m sorry I lied and got Harry and Ron in trouble, and that I never told you the truth about me and my family.”

“I knew.” Ginny said

“You did? Ron told you?”

“No, Merlin no. I figured it out last year on my own off of some offhand comment Harry made and a little research, but I thought that there was a good reason you kept it to yourself and you’d tell me when you want to.”

Hermione pulled Ginny into a big hug “You’re such a good friend, I don’t deserve you.”

“You’re probably right.” Ginny said letting go “But why did you keep what really happened from Harry? And what do you think him reading that book means?”

“Honestly because I didn’t think it would lead to any good telling Harry. I don’t think he was off to do anything weird in the Castle, I must’ve spooked him, and he did not realize his strength. I want to give him the benefit of the doubt. I would be on edge too if my parents were canoodling with You-Know-Who. Plus, Merlin only knows how many dark objects are in his house that he could want that book for, there’s even a few in mine.”

“You mean your castle” Ginny said with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes “You know what I mean. Do you think I’m making excuses for him? I just don’t see the reason to totally jump the gun and get Harry on edge without more proof, he is already losing it over everything.”

Ginny took a deep breath and a moment to think “No, I think you’re right, I’m not 100% convinced Draco’s fully a Death Eater or doing You-Know-Who’s bidding himself either.”

“What should I do?”

“Act normal and have him keep trusting you. Won’t hurt to get another good snog out of it, and some info if he is involved.”

“You always know how to make a positive spin on things” Hermione chuckled.

“So, it was good then?” Ginny questioned.

Hermione blushed at the thought “I didn’t want him to stop. I almost disgraced the history aisle.”

“Steamy”

“Yea, until he ran away. I guess I was the bad snogger.”

“Doubt it, Hermione.” Ginny said, “any guy would kill to snog you, princess or not.”

* * *

Draco managed to avoid Hermione for most of the day. Potions was canceled, which meant he had no reason to sit next to her in their other classes. He would come in last right before the bell and dash out before she could get her stuff together. Arithmancy was their last class of the day on Friday’s. Professor Vector was droning on about something totally irrelevant, at least in Draco’s opinion.

He looked around the room and noticed Hermione, in her usual seat, but her hair was changed back to the dirty blonde locks she had before her mother showed up. He wondered why she would change it back? Was she pulling the dramatics that women do, changing their hair when men in their life do stupid things? Did his kiss cause her to go blonde? Was she thinking about it while she’s doodling in her notebook? Did she think he was a good kisser? If she did, he ruined it by running away. Is she mad at him for running away?

Draco forgot how long he was staring at the back of her head until she turned around, looked at him looking at her. Draco panicked and looked away, at the same time knocking two of Theo’s books straight to the ground.

“Fuck.” Draco muttered leaning down to pick up the books. When he picked his head back up, he made eye contact with her again- both looking away at the same time. Draco felt his cheeks get red as he cursed at himself inside his head. When he looked up again, Pansy and Blaise were turned around staring at him like he had three heads.

“Okay class that’s all for today. Don’t forget to do problems on page 466 for next week” Professor Vector said dismissing them.

Draco quickly through his bag over his shoulder and snatched up his books before speeding out the door, nearly knocking down Longbottom on his way out.

“Draco!” Pansy shouted after him.

“Malfoy wait up” Theo followed up.

Draco didn’t turn around until he felt a hand on his shoulder jerk him around to see Blaise’s face.

“What?” Malfoy said annoyed.

“What’s wrong with you?” Theo said out of breath finally catching up with Pansy at his side.

“What’s wrong with him? clearly Grangers, got him all flustered.” Pansy said.

“What did you do?” Blaise asked

“What did I do?”

“He definitely snogged her look at how red he is” Pansy stated.

“Pansy’s right, but he must’ve embarrassed himself ‘cause Malfoy never avoids girls he snogs, quite the opposite actually” Theo pondered.

Blaise just looked at him questioningly.

“I did not snog Granger! I just wanted this day to be over okay” Draco snapped.

“My poor Draco. You’re so stressed.” Pansy went in to touch his arm, but Draco moved away quickly.

“I just want to be alone okay?”

“Fine” Pansy and Theo said in unison.

Draco stalked off, but still felt someone at his heels. He turned around when he reached an out cove at the end of the hall “Yes?”

“What happened?” Blaise inquired “and don’t say nothing cause we all know that’s not true.”

“She found my book.”

“Your Book? _Ooh your book_.”

“Yes, and then we kissed when I tried to get it back from her.”

“Oh, naturally because one leads to the other” Blaise retorted.

“It just happened, one minute I was reaching to get my book from her and the next we were snogging.”

“Then why are you avoiding her?”

“Well cause after we snogged, I left.”

“you left?”

“well I kind of ran away” Draco said sheepishly.

“Ran away?”

“I panicked.”

“Go talk to her.”

“What? No?”

“You have to” Blaise pressed “she knows something you’re reading up on for your task. You have to make this right between the two of you, so she doesn’t tell anyone.”

“She doesn’t know what it was for.”

“She’s not stupid, Malfoy. She’ll put two and two together if you give her enough time to think about it. If you go fix it, she’ll forget about it, or give you the benefit of the doubt.”

“I don’t know.” Malfoy ran his hand through his hair.

“If you go to her now, she’ll forget about it. Hermione is very loyal if you prove you care about her. Plus, won’t hurt to get another snog out of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter... Just the beginning of the snogging dont you worry. Thanks for reading <3


	7. The Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco asks Hermione to go to Hogsmeade with him, and they're joined by some friends, which is fun until the date takes a disturbing end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been stuck in zoom meetings all day, which is good for you guys since i can't pay attention you get two chapters in a row :) Enjoy xx.

After leaving Blaise, Draco went to check the library for Hermione. The library was empty, which was not surprising for a Friday afternoon. What was surprising was that Hermione was no where insight.

Draco looked out the window. Today was a surprisingly sunny day for the end of October. The lawn was full of students, either sitting together or playing games. In the distance, Draco spotted Hermione’s hair peaking out from behind a tree towards the lake.

She was alone, reading a book of course. Knowing this was the one opportunity he had to talk to her without interruption, Draco headed outside.

As he breathed in the fresh air, Draco realized the only time he’d bee outside this school year and not in the library or working on his task was during quidditch practice. Draco walked up to where Hermione was and leaned against the tree.

“I like your hair better black than blonde.” He said trying to get her attention.

She didn’t even flinch up from what she was writing to acknowledge him.

“Who are you writing to?” Draco asked craning his neck to see.

“What do you want, Malfoy?” she said still not looking up.

“I wanted to apologize.” He said, sitting down next to her.

“For kissing me? Or for running away?” she retorted, still writing.

Draco paused before answering truthfully, “for running away”.

Hermione took and breath and looked up at him, then reached into her bag and pulled out his book “you left this.”

“thanks” Draco said putting it into his backpack.

“I don’t understand you Malfoy.”

“Well the feeling is very mutual Granger, or whatever your name really is.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, but a smile cracked through a little.

“I do want to get to know you better, Hermione.”

“Well the feeling is very mutual, Draco” chills went down Draco’s spine when he heard her say his name.

“So, what’s the deal with the hair?” Draco said teasingly playing with her curls.

Hermione smacked his hand away, hen pointed towards the gate heading into Hogsmeade. “See those reporters?” Draco nodded as he spotted several reporters with their cameras looking through the gates “they’re looking for me.”

“Why?”

“cause I’ve been “missing” from the media” Hermione said “my brother-“ she waved her letter in the air “got engaged at the beginning of summer and I used the attention just on them to escaped into the background.”

“Smart”

“Well it was until the headlines read ‘ _WHERE’S THE PRINCESS_ ’?”

“Wait, seriously?”

Hermione went into her bag and pulled out a prophet from a few days ago “my brother sent this to me, along with a letter begging me to show my face.”

Draco looked at the paper, it was a picture of her family without her and a big question mark- _LAST TIME PRINCESS HERMIONE GRIMALDI OF MONACO WAS SEEN WAS AT A PARTY ON THE COAST AT THE END OF JUNE._ “Hence your mother’s comment about the hair?”

“Exactly. She thinks I’m _not doing my duty by hiding_. I’m surprised she hasn’t sent me a howler.”

“Well what does your dad say about this? He must have some idea of royal versus not royal life.”

“He passed away when I was 10.”

“Oh… I’m so sorry Hermione I didn’t- “

“I know. It’s not your fault. I think he’d have my back, but he was always the voice of reason for the family.”

“well are you hiding from your duties?”

“I mean I’ve been hiding here for the past 7 years, and even outside I’m photographed on occasion in Monaco, but not crazy until this year. Probably because I just became of age, so not they have no respect.”

“Does your brother understand?” Draco said gesturing towards the letter.

“He pretends to, but his life revolves around this kind of attention since he was born. Honestly this whole situation makes me not even want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend.”

“No- don’t let them stop your life.”

“That’s easy for you to say. The papers love you and your family.”

“They didn’t always.” Draco retorted “trust me, come to Hogsmeade with me. We’ll get drinks and hang out, plus they definitely won’t know it’s you all blonde.”

“Fine” Hermione signed “but you’re buying.”

* * *

Hermione was nervous as she walked downstairs to meet Draco to head into Hogsmeade.

“You seem antsy” Luna said popping up next to her.

“a little bit yea” Hermione said forcing a smile.

“Meeting a special someone?” Luna questioned, making Hermione glared at her “Ginny told me.”

“That rat” Hermione chuckled “I told her to come to the Three Broomsticks and hang out in case I needed assistance.”

“Oh right. Ginny asked me to accompany her, but I had already promised Neville I’d go to the shops with him. Good Luck!” Luna said as she bounced off to meet Neville.

Hermione spotted Draco waiting with Blaise, Theo and Pansy. Her confidence dropped like a pit into her stomach

“Stop that” she whispered to herself “You’re a smart, and gorgeous witch, not to mention a rich ass princess, you can talk to a boy with his very intimidating pure blood friends.”

She let her hair out of its bun as she bounced over to Draco. “Hey Malfoy” she smirked then looked to his friends “Nott. Parkinson. Cousin.”

Blaise gave her a wink and the tilt of his head, making her roll her eyes.

They started to walk towards town.

“So where are we going guys?” Pansy said, right at Draco and Hermione’s heels.

“Well _Granger and I_ are going to get drinks at the Three Broomsticks.” Draco said throwing his arm around Hermione’s shoulder.

“Right. Well then” Pansy tutted “Lets go Theo.” She stalked off with Theo at her heels.

Blaise laughed heartily next to them “Merlin, you scared her off.”

“Blaise.” Draco said looking at him

“Oh, right I’ll go.”

“No, wait.” Hermione said, receiving questioning looks from both boys.

Hermione stopped and turned around looking into the crowd walking towards Hogsmeade behind them. She spotted her red headed friend walking along side Harry and Ron “Ginny!”

Ginny looked up, and Hermione waved her toward them, to which Ginny quickened her step to join the group.

“Boys.” Ginny said acknowledging Blaise and Draco.

“Come to the Three Broomsticks with us.”

“Don’t have to ask me twice if it involves a handsome man buying me a drink.” Ginny said winking at Blaise.

“cheeky ginger minx you are” he grinned back.

As they approached the gate, Hermione spotted a few photographers waiting at the gate looking into the crowd of students “Fuck.”

Draco pulled her closer to him “Don’t worry they won’t even look at you twice.”

“Malfoy’s right, not with those nasty locks” Blaise added, Hermione hitting him in the arm.

As they passed them, Hermione realized Draco was right. The photographers didn’t even look at her as if she could be anything but a random Ravenclaw girl. One they saw Harry they got even more distracted. As the photographers began to yell things at the chosen one, Hermione felt a weight lift off her shoulders.

“Lucky to have someone just as famous as you are around here.” Ginny said.

* * *

They were at the Three Broomsticks for a few hours, and all was going surprisingly well. Blaise and Ginny’s banter was enough to keep them entertained. Hermione was also glad to get out from under Draco’s microscope.

“Weasley, I wish you could’ve seen Longbottom’s face when our potion exploded.”

“Don’t be mean to Neville!” Ginny said defensively.

“Not mean” Blaise said taking a sip of his butterbeer. “Very nice bloke but-“

“Entertaining to make flinch” Draco chimed.

“Like she said, mean mean mean” Hermione said.

A group of girls from their year walked into the bar. A few went over to sit with Harry and Ron, while Katie Bell and her friend, Leanna, came over to their table.

“Hey Gin” They rang in unison.

“Thank God you guys are here. Someone to distract my brother from shooting daggers through me and Hermione”

“Well what do you expect” Leanne said, “you’re hanging with the enemy.”

“Hey Leanne, you didn’t say that when I was in your bed last week.” Blaise winked, causing Leanne to roll her eyes.

“Less about Blaise, and more about you two sitting with Slytherin’s seeker and king over here” Katie said gesturing toward Draco who just shrugged, taking a sip of his butterbeer.

“Offended he’s your version of a king and not me, Bell.”

The girls chuckled as they said their goodbye’s “Don’t forget to get your stuff for our costume, Ginny!”

“Costume?” Hermione questioned

“For the Halloween party next Friday” Ginny responded.

“I totally forgot that was next week.”

“I think I’m going to have to dress as a king now that Malfoy’s attempted to take my title away. What are you going as?” Blaise asked.

“The girls on the team are all going as the Holyhead Harpies.”

As Blaise and Ginny chatted, Hermione looked at Draco, who seemed distracted.

“You okay?” she said touching his hand, making him flinch slightly.

“Yea yea” he forced a smile, “we should go together.”

“to the Halloween party?”

“yea why not?” Draco said, finishing his beer.

“Sure, as long as it doesn’t involve a couples costume.”

“Merlin, no” He said standing up “I’ll be right back.”

Hermione turned towards Ginny and Blaise and was greeted with them both staring at her oddly. “What?”

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing?” Blaise asked Ginny.

“If you’re talking about two kids very smitten with each other than yes.”

“We’re not looking in the mirror, Weasley, be serious.”

Ginny smacked Blaise upside the head “all I’m saying is you’re cute together.”

  
“We’re not _together_ ” Hermione emphasized.

“Yet” Ginny said, “you need to wear something Hot Friday.”

“Not really my style”

“You need to help her” Blaise said to Ginny, “trying to get my best friend laid here.”

“Merlin” Hermione literally face palmed “I’m not a prost-“

“What are we talking about?” Draco said as he sat down.

“Nothing!” “You.” “Sex.” The three shouted over each other at the same time.

“I don’t even want to know” Draco Laughed, “Speaking of sex, did you actually do it with Leanne?”

“Oh no, well not yet” Blaise said, “She’s just so good to tease.”

They all burst into laughter until they were cut off by a loud shriek from outside. Ginny and Hermione jumped into action and ran outside where they saw Katie Bell in the air at the end of the road. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Draco and Blaise exit the pub before she booked it down the road with Ginny. As she reached Katie, she collapsed to the ground.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron carefully approached her before Leanne said, “Don’t touch the necklace, I think it’s dark magic.”

Just as she said that, several teachers apparated in front of them.

“Everyone stay back.” Dumbledore yelled as a crowd appeared behind them. “Severus, Pomfrey, take her to St. Mungo’s. Leanne go with them.”

“You for” McGonagall said pointing at the, “come with me.”


	8. The Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry begins to get frustrated with Hermione and Ginny's outlook on Draco. Everyone goes to the Halloween party, where tensions are heated in several different ways.

“Why is it always you two?” McGonagall asked as the four of them were lined up in her office.

“I’ve been asking myself the same question for a while” Ron mumbled.

“and now you’re dragging in these girls” she tutted “why were you even there?”

“Ron and I were walking back to the castle behind her and Leanne” Harry said.

“Ginny and I heard the scream and came to help” Hermione added.

McGonagall rubbed her eyes as if they were giving her a headache.

“I think it was Malfoy” Harry said abruptly, “he gave her the necklace”

“That’s a strong assumption to make Mr. Potter”

“Well he’s clearly become a death eater!”

Ron groaned, rolling his eyes, clearly not the first time he heard Harry say this.

“Malfoy did not do this” Hermione said annoyed.

Harry scoffed, “of course you’d say that.”

“Relax, Harry, we were with him all day he couldn’t have possibly done this” Ginny said.

“Do you have any proof, Potter” Snape said appearing in the back of the room.

“I just…. Have a feeling”

“well if only we had a million dollars every time you had a feeling” Snape droned sarcastically.

“You four are dismissed” McGonagall said, “Severus and I have some bigger fish to fry than Mr.Potter’s guesses.

The four of them exited the room, but they didn’t get far before Harry got annoyed with them. “how did no one have my back with this?”

“There’s no proof, Harry” Ron said.

“And no time for him to have done this” Ginny added.

“I’m sorry Harry but if anyone would be with you it’d be me, but from all the time I’ve been spending with him I just don’t see it” Hermione said apologetically.

“Don’t’ see it or don’t want to see it?” Harry said before storming off, with Ron chasing after him.

* * *

As it got close to the Halloween party, Hermione still didn’t know what she wanted to go as.

“It just has to be hot” Ginny said eating her lunch.

“I believe you’ve mentioned that once or twice.” Luna said sipping her tea.

“That’s an understatement” Hermione mumbled, “You just have the personality to pull off a revealing outfit and I don’t”

Ginny rolled her eyes “You just think you don’t, Hermione. You know you’re not an angel or anything.”

“I know I’m not an Ang- “Hermione cut herself off with an idea.

“That could actually be really cute” Luna chimed in knowingly.

“Wait what? Did I miss something?” Ginny said confused.

Luna put a hand over Ginny’s tenderly “An angel, Ginny.”

“Oohh” Ginny said connecting the dots, “Luns right, there’s a lot you can do with that.”

Hermione then spent the rest of the day distracted by how she was going to create her costume, and what Draco would think of it.

Hermione and Luna got ready together in their dorms. Luna dressed up as a pygmy puff in a puffy pink dress and glittery pink hair.

Luna stood in front of the mirror “what do you think?”

“It looks so cute!” Hermione said, looking up from her vanity.

“You think Ginny will agree?” Luna asked curiously.

“Of course! You know she loves pygmy puffs.”

Luna nodded turning towards Hermione “well you’re going to make Malfoys heart stop looking like that.”

Hermione laughed, not really believing it. Her curls were pulled up and a glowing halo surrounded her head. She was wearing a slip style white dress with strappy sandal heels. On her back, Hermione managed to create wings that looked as if they were coming straight out of her back. Before they left, Hermione looked in the mirror. She knew Ginny was right, she could pull anything off, she just needed to find the confidence.

As Hermione and Luna made their way down to the party, Hermione felt herself getting nervous, which was new for her. Draco was the only guy who ever made her feel this way and she wasn’t a huge fan of it.

Ginny met up with the two girls before entering the great hall. “My gorgeous friends!” she squealed grabbing their hands and twirling them, “see Luna? I told you Hermione could pull off sexy!”

“I agree and doubt she’ll stay an angel tonight” Luna said winking.

“you’re spending far too much time with Ginny” Hermione laughed, “she’s putting your mind in the gutter.”

As they walked in everyone was taken back at how much the Great Hall was changed. The tables were gone and there was a dance floor in the center of the room, where the teachers usually sat was a stage with a band, and there were floating pumpkins throughout the air.

“here’s your man now” Ginny said nudging Hermione, who saw Draco entering the hall.

As they made eye contact, Draco smiled followed by him breaking in hysterical laughter. Hermione was confused, she’s never seen Draco laugh that hard, did she look bad? As he got closer, she realized why he was laughing. Draco was dressing as a Devil. He was wearing black dress pants and shoes, with a satin red button down. His face was painted lightly red, horns coming out of his head, and his platinum blonde hair was slicked back.

“Guess we’re doing a couples costume anyway” Hermione said joining in the laughter.

“This is cute.” Luna pointed out as Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek.

“Soooooo cute” Blaise mocked as he came over with Pansy and Theo close behind. Blaise followed through with his promises, he was dressed as a King. He has a huge fluffed cap on, no shirt, and a big gaudy crown.

Ginny looked him up and down, “looks like you’re missing something.”

Blaise winked, “like what you see?”

“You’re disgusting, Blaise” Pansy chimed in, “McGonagall’s been trying to get him to put a shirt on since he walked in.”

“Ginny” Theo said suddenly, “you look, um, like a very pretty pygmy puff.”

Everyone looked at Theo, as he blushed in embarrassment, and Luna jumped in agreeing. “He’s very right, even prettier than the real thing.”

Luckily a photographer came in just in time before Hermione died of secondhand embarrassment. “Kids, kids, get together for a photo.” They all looked at each other knowing this would be the oddest group of people in a picture ever, but wrapped their arms around each other and posed, Hermione squeezed in between Draco and Blaise.

After the photo they all slowly dispersed, Draco’s hand still remained on the small of her back. “Blaise and I are going to get us drinks.”

“We are?” Blaise questioned.

“Yes” Draco said pushing Blaise towards the drink table.

When they got far enough away from the girls, Blaise asked “Okay, what’s up with you?”

“Do you see that photographer?”

“the one that just took our picture? Yes?”

Draco poured himself a drink, took a flask out of his pocket, spiked his own drink and offered it to Blaise. “I recognize him.”

“What? Does he hang out with you-know-who?” Blaise questioned sarcastically.

Draco glared at him, snatching his flask back. “I’m pretty sure he’s a photographer for the prophet gossip column.”

“Oooh, that’s odd” Blaise sipped his drink and added, “I know what you’re thinking and don’t do it.”

“Don’t you think she should know just in case?”

“First of all, he clearly doesn’t know it’s her. Second, you know if you do it’ll ruin her night and then you definitely won’t get any.”

Draco sighed “you’re probably right.”

Blaise clapped his friends back, “I usually am.”

* * *

“this is weird and that picture- if we ever even see it- will haunt us” Ginny whispered, “especially when the war starts.” She took a sharp inhale before changing the subject, “where did Luna go?”

Hermione pointed toward the dance floor, and went to suggest they join her, when Harry and Ron walked over.

“Having a good time with your boyfriends?” Ron asked.

“not our boyfriends.” They say in unison.

“Sure, seems like it” Harry said rolling his eyes, “what happened to you thinking Draco was a death eater?” he asked Hermione.

“I was wrong and jumped to conclusions like you are.”

“Oh, and I’m sure his tongue down your throat at no influence on that.”

With that, Hermione slapped Harry straight across the face, prompting a lot of people to turn around towards them. She took a deep breath moving, and leaned towards Harry, “I don’t care who’s _chosen one_ you are, but you will not speak to me that way.”

The four of them just stared at each other, the Weasley’s cheeks red with embarrassment, Potters right cheek red from the slap, and Hermione’s eyes burning with anger.

“Is there a problem here?” Blaise interjected.

“Nope” Hermione said very chipper, “Let’s dance, cousin.”

Hermione grabbed Blaise’s arm and headed towards the dance floor, Draco and Ginny following behind. “There’s fire whiskey in it” Blaise said handed her his drink, which Hermione grabbed and threw back.

* * *

Hermione, and Ginny were surprisingly drunk by the time the dance was ending. Well by surprisingly, no one was surprised that the two small girls got drunk. During the last dance, Hermione was holding onto Draco, her arms wrapped around his neck, as they swayed. Ginny and Blaise sat to the side, Ginny’s head on his shoulder, and the shirt McGonagall forced on Blaise unbuttoned.

“You confused me” Hermione stated, glaring up at Draco, “you’re all moody most of the time, but then there’s times like tonight or in Hogsmeade where you seem like a totally different Malfoy”

“Different Malfoy?” he questioned.

“Yea you know one that people don’t think is a total prat.”

“wowwww” Malfoy scoffed.

“well no offense, obviously.”

“Obviously” Draco chuckled, “well you make me kind of not want to be a prat, Hermione.”

The song ended and they made their way over to their friends, Hermione help scoop Ginny up.

“I’m awake I swear” Ginny claimed attempting to stand up straight, “Let’s have a sleepover.”

“Can I join?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I’ll be lucky if I get this one into the dorms myself.”

“Yea it’s drunk helping drunker” Draco remarked.

“I’m not drunk!” the girls shouted in unison.

At the staircase, Draco looked as if he was going to lean into kiss Hermione, but second guessed himself. “Goodnight, Granger”, he added with a wink, and they both went their separate ways.

Ginny and Hermione approached the Ravenclaw dormitories when it was as Ginny came to.

“What in Merlin’s name was that?”

“What?” Hermione questioned.

“Draco! And Blaise!” she said in disbelief, “you give a guy attention all night and they can’t even make a pass at you!”

“You’re not wrong, I’d say we should go down there and give them a piece of our mind, but we don’t know their password.”

“Actually, Blaise told me.”

“He told you?”

“Yea he said if I wanted a good time the password was, bumbling Basilisk, which is weird because Basilisks are anything but bumbling in my own experience.”

“Ginny!” Hermione snapped in front of her face getting her back on track, “I thought you said Blaise didn’t make a pass at you.”

“Well he’s always making a pass at me I can’t tell if he means it. I mean he was saying a lot of things to me, I just take it as par for the course, but apparently it made Luna very uncomfortable cause she stormed off at some point.”

“Well,” Hermione paused to think, “Oh heck with it let’s go, well lets change first and then go.”

“This is risky for you, I love it” Ginny said excitedly as they went up to Hermione’s room to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a little bit for the new chapter. Just started a new job!! what do you all think is gonna happen when the girls get to the dungeon??? Enjoy xx


	9. The After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Hermione sneak into the Slytherin dorms for a fun little after party... before everything falls apart at least.

Hermione charmed Ginny’s hair to be the most neutral, inconspicuous shade of brown possible, and changed herself to look like Pansy. The two girls headed down to the dungeons, managing to avoid Mrs. Norris and Filch the whole way.

“Stop flinching” Hermione whispered, “you’re making unnecessary noise.”

“I can’t every time I look at you, I get scared!” Ginny whisper yelled back.

As the approached the stone wall of the dungeons, Ginny grabbed Hermione’s arm pulling her closer. “How are we going to find them if they’re already in bed?”

“I’ll send my Patronus” Hermione pulled Ginny along and confidently said “Bumbling Basilisk” to which the stone wall peeled back and revealed the ornate Slytherin common room.

“Looks like the coast is clear” Ginny whispered, as everyone seemed to have retired for the night.

Or so they thought until the jumped at the sound of a loud burp. Ginny jumped behind a curtain, as Hermione tripped backwards, knocking over a lamp in the process.

“Oy!” the voice of the burp shouted, “thought you were going to bed, pans?”

Hermione, sheepishly picked her head up to see the person the burp belonged to Draco Malfoy, accompanied by Theo, who was snoring away, and Blaise.

“Changed my mind” Hermione tutted in her best Pansy impression. She slowly walked over to the boys, feeling Ginny’s eyes on the back of her head the whole way.

“Be a dear and refill me” Blaise said holding his glass in the air, but not looking at her.

Hermione silently grabbed his glass, refilling a hefty pour of whiskey, buttering him up for the night ahead, and handing it back.

“What are you trying to get me wasted?” Blaise said, still taking a sip of the drink.

Hermione shrugged, “you’re already wasted, Zabini.” She walked over behind Draco, and began rubbing his shoulders, “You want anything Draco?”

“I’m good” he said placing his empty glass down.

Hermione continued rubbing his shoulders, and slowly letting her hands go down his arms, “you sure?”

“Pansy, stop” Draco said attempting to shrug her off, “not tonight.”

 _Not tonight?_ Hermione thought to herself _what had happened between them before?_

“Pansy!” Draco shouted irritatingly swatting her hands off.

“Fine” She huffed trying to act her part. Hermione walked over and sat down next to Blaise on the couch.

“I know Malfoy over there’s not into it, but I’m sure I can walk up Theo here and the three of us could have a little fun” Blaise remarked.

Hermione’s hand was on her wand thinking about cursing him, but before she could respond, a book, seemingly out of nowhere, its Blaise in the back of the head.

“what in Merlin’s name?”

Hermione went to stifle her giggle when Draco yelled “expelliarmus!” Hermione’s wand flew across the room, and Blaise’s wand was at her neck in seconds.

“Who are you?” Draco questioned.

“What’s going on? A sleepy Theo added.

“Answer his question” Blaise repeated, “cause clearly you’re not Parkinson.”

Hermione began giggling uncontrollably, clearly making the boys angrier, “Oh relax Malfoy, don’t want you bashing my head in, again.” Malfoy looked at her confused. “Ginny be a dear and fetch my wand” Hermione added, before changing her hair back to the blonde curls she had been sporting that evening.

“Sweet Merlin, Hermione.” Blaise said, “I thought we had Ron and Harry sneaking in here or worse.”

“I’m offended you thought it was those too of all people putting those moves on Draco” Hermione smirked, as Ginny tossed her wand over, her ginger locks back in action.

“I can’t believe you tried to get Hermione to have a threesome with you!”

“Threesome?” Theo said still confused.

“Nott, go to bed” Draco said rubbing his temples, as he sat back in his chair.

Draco made Hermione do things she’d never do normally; get drunk at a school dance, sneak into the Slytherin dorms, snog in the library, trick him for fun. He made her want to live a little more on the edge, triggering her free-spirited self. Although now she knew she almost crossed the line with him, like she did the night she followed him. Hermione knew deep down there were things about Draco’s life that she didn’t want to know. However, she didn’t want to be the one to trigger those dark things.

Hermione got up, giving Ginny her seat, and walked over to Draco, and sat on his lap. “I’m sorry.” She said sincerely, kissing both of his cheeks, “I didn’t want to mean to scare you.” She began kissing his neck, “forgive me.”

His body didn’t seem to react to her, causing her to second guess that he wanted her there, “Hermione” He said seriously.

“It’s okay I can go” She panicked, starting to stand up off his lap. Before she could move, he yanked her back down, both hands securely gripping her hips.

“No” Draco stared straight into her eyes, as if he were reading her mind. He grabbed her face with both hands, pulling her into another passionate kiss. When they finally came up for air, Draco finished his thought, “I want you here, just not like this.”

Draco nodded towards the couch where Hermione turned around and saw Ginny pinned underneath Blaise, with her shirt off, and her bra following its lead. “Upstairs?” Hermione asked.

“Downstairs” Draco corrected, pulling Hermione after him. He stopped before the stairs, which led further down into the dungeon, mutter an incantation, and then led Hermione towards his dorm.

Draco opened the door to his room, there were four poster beds. Theo and who Hermione assumed was Crabbe were asleep- snoring up a storm on one side. Hermione flicked her hand closing their curtains, and Draco added a “ _Silencio_ ”.

“You have to show me that incantation you said to let me take the stairs” Hermione said clearly impressed.

“I have more pressing things to show you first, Granger.”

Draco grabbed Hermione’s ass, pulling her into him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as their bodies and lips crashed together. As their tongues danced together, Draco slowly backed Hermione up until she was pressed between the bed and Draco. She could feel Draco growing harder against her, so she smirked as she grinded her hips against him making him moan against her mouth.

“You evil witch” Draco said as he picked her up placing her on the bed. Hermione reached for Draco’s belt, but her hand was swatted away, “not yet.” Draco’s hands trailed down her body, palming at her breasts, and feeling all her curves over her night dress. One hand remained playing with her nipple, while the other went under her dress. Draco grinned, “A princess with no undergarments, what a shame.”

“A disgrace to the whole country” Hermione managed to squeak out, before moaning at the feeling of Draco’s fingers entering her. Her back arched as he began to play with her, his thumb in circles on her clit as his middle finger pulsed in and out of her. He dipped his head down into her folds, as she held onto his blonde locks for dear life, writhing from his touch.

Hermione didn’t know how long he was down there, her memory after was nearly blacked out from the endorphins. It could’ve been five hours, five minutes or five seconds, but whatever he was doing sent her straight over the edge, moaning his name “Draco.”

“You called?” he said when he lifted his head.

Hermione lifted her dress up over her head, revealing herself sprawled out on the Slytherin King’s bed. She reached forward, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, kissing every portion of skin as it was revealed. Draco took off his belt, and removed his pants, showing a tent beneath his boxers waiting to burst. Hermione looked up at him, taking in his chiseled chest, and his perfect v line down to exactly what she wanted.

As she reached forward to grab it, Draco grabbed her wrist and tutted “Now, now. Even princesses use their words.” Taking both wrists, he pinned her hands above her head, “What do you want, Granger?” She grinded her wetness against him, hope that would suffice, but Draco muttered an incantation, invisibly tying her wrists to the headboard. He slowly removed his boxer, revealing his cock which he proceeded to stroke while staring at her.

“Tell me, Granger.”

“You” she barely managed to say as she was mesmerized by him.

Draco crawled onto the bed, drew the curtains, and began to kiss each of her thighs. As he licked her clit, Hermione quivered underneath him, but he didn’t stay there long as he trailed his mouth up her body. “Me?” he asked, mockingly as he flicked her nipple with his tongue.

“Fuck me, Draco” Hermione demanded.

In that instance, Draco’s mouth swiftly crashed into hers, as his cock found her entrance. Hermione moaned so loudly as he entered her, she wasn’t sure the silencing charm would even work. Draco released her wrists, and the two quickly found rhythm together. The two held each other close, Hermione’s nails trailing down Draco’s back as they both hit their peak together.

Their chests stayed together, as they came down, their breathing slowing together. Draco pulled out of Hermione and rolled to the side. Hermione laid on Draco’s chest, his arm wrapped around her. A few minutes went by before Hermione said the only word that could come to mind “wow.”

Draco chuckled, “wow indeed, princess.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “You know I hate it when you call me that.”

“Exactly, that’s why ill never stop” he retorted, planting a kiss on her forehead.

The two slowly drifted to sleep snuggled up naked in the small poster bed, not realizing it would be one of the best sleeps they’d both get for a while.

* * *

Hermione peaked outside the curtains of Draco’s bed to see that the sun was just rising outside the dungeons enchanted windows. She knew she had to leave now as to not be seen. She rolled over to climb over Draco and retrieve her clothes when she saw it, Draco’s dark mark. She sat there, straddling him, looking down at it on his arm which had been holding her all night.

She snapped to when Draco’s eyes began to flutter open, “well this is a sight.”

Hermione forced a smile, as she climbed off him, “I should get out of here before anyone sees.”

Draco glared at the rising sun, “Ugh, I have quidditch practice today, I just want to lay here with you and sleep.”

“I have to get some studying in anyway” Hermione said putting her dress on, “See you later, then?”

Draco grabbed Hermione’s hand, and pulled her in for a kiss before she snuck off into the Slytherin common room.

No one was there, except for Ginny and Blaise, who laid stark naked on the dark leather couch, with a throw draped over the two of them. Hermione leaned over and shook Ginny awake, “come on. We have to get back before anyone notices.”

Ginny rolled off Blaise grumbling as she threw her close on. A lot of Blaise was revealed but Hermione just looked at his arms. Blaise didn’t have it. She drew a breath of relief for her cousin as she threw the throw over him to cover him up.

The two tired girls made their way back to their respective dorms in silence, only speaking to agree to meet each other for breakfast in a few hours.

* * *

Hermione held her head in her hands as she stared over her bowl of oatmeal. She hadn’t been able to go back to sleep when she got back to her room and was certain that she looked like near death.

“Good Morning” Ginny greeted her all too cheery, sitting across from her, “where’s Luna?”

Hermione mumbled a sort of greeting, and pointed down toward the end of the table, where Luna sat reading her quibbler. “I think she’s still mad at us” Hermione stated, “for what? I’m not sure, but she wouldn’t look at me this morning.”

“well that’s just perfect” Ginny began shoving strawberries in her mouth, “I’m sure ill convince her to drop it.”

Hermione just shrugged and kept playing with oatmeal, picking up the spoon and sloshing it around.

“What’s got you in a mood?” Ginny questioned, “the Slytherin king not hold up to what you expected in bed?”

“No, no, definitely not that” Hermione grinned at the reminder of the night.

“Oh, so he was good good?” Ginny chuckled.

“Better than good good. Don’t repeat this, but definitely the best I’ve had.”

“Oh wow, I’d say I was jealous, but mister Zabini did not disappoint.”

Hermione made a pretend vomiting noise at the thought, “disgusting.”

“Well then, what’s actually got you upset?”

“I just…. I saw- “Hermione looked around quickly, and at that moment Draco and Blaise had entered the Great Hall and started walking toward them. “I’ll tell you later.”

“Good Morning, Ladies” Blaise said, “hope everyone had a very well rested and not at all eventful evening.”

“Nope, no events over here” Ginny laughed.

“Cousin, I do have to say I haven’t seen you have that much fun in a long time” Blaise commented.

“I agree” Ginny chimed it.

“It was a blast” Hermione said finally eating a scoop of her oatmeal, “Halloween normally doesn’t hold up for me.”

“Or dances” Draco added.

Hermione lifted her coffee cup in agreement, as she took a sip.

The morning owls flew in overhead, dropping mail and news papers along the table. Two envelopes landed in front of Hermione, glancing at the handwriting she knew they were from her mother and brother, respectively, and pushed them to the side.

“Are you two ladies going to Slughorns little dinner party on Wednesday?” Blaise asked.

“Unfortunately,” Ginny answered, reaching for the prophet, “lets see how the harpies are doing” she mumbled to herself.

“Yea, and definitely not looking forward to it” Hermione said, “he’s not very coy in asking about my mother. I think he has a crush on her”, she gagged at the thought.

“Who wouldn’t?” Blaise said, “Maria is radiant.”

Draco chuckled, prompting Hermione to smack his arm, which she noted was covered by his long sleeved quidditch shirt.

“Hermione” Ginny said sternly.

“Oh shush, Blaise. That’s disgusting she’s your aunt” Hermione said, answering Blaise.

“Hermione” Ginny said again.

“ _Was_ my aunt, by marriage, very briefly. Still would be legal you know.”

“Blaise you’re absolutely disg- “

“Hermione!” Ginny interrupted.

“What?”

“You need to see this” Ginny placed the newspaper down and turned it towards Hermione and Draco.

There splashed across the top of the paper: **_Angel Princess and her devilish beau make first appearance together_**

Underneath the headline was the group photo they took, followed by a picture of Hermione and Draco dancing together.

_Princess Hermione Grimaldi of Monaco was spotted, finally, at the annual Hogwarts Halloween party sporting a new hair color and new boyfriend. The new blonde looked just darling with her infamous man, Draco Malfoy, son of Lord Lucius Malfoy and Lady Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black), one of the most eligible bachelors in Britain._

Hermione couldn’t breathe, she looked up at her friends, and looked around and began to see everyone staring at her, talking about her, pointing at her and to the picture in the prophet.

“Hermione” Draco, went to grab her hand, but Hermione smacked it away.

“I’m going to throw up” was the last thing Hermione said before dashing out of the Great Hall, all eyes following her on the way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loved reading this chapter as much as i loved writing it. Enjoy xx


	10. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione hides in her room until McGonagall forces her out, while Malfoy is determined to get to the bottom of who leaked the truth about Hermione to the Prophet.

Hermione hid in her room for the remainder of the weekend, not even bothering to leave for meals. The curtains on her bed were drawn most of the time, and she went in and out of sleep, tired from crying in the interim. The few times she had peaked her head out of her sheets, there would be a muffin or cookies and some tea left on her nightstand. She assumed, and correctly so, that it was from Luna.

She eventually opened the letters from her brother and mother. They had found out about the article a few hours before the post arrived and wrote immediately. The letter from her mother was a lot to say the least.

_Hermione,_

_I never thought you would do this to me and our family. First, you deny being in the spotlight. A fate I accepted for you at first, but then I needed you- we needed you to step up and you won’t do it. You had your poor mother begging and you still won’t. So, was it out of spite that you posed for the cameras at this party?_

_Not only, were you dressed very inappropriately, but you were also throwing yourself all over that young man. I do not care what you do behind closed doors, however I will not have you parading around in public like this. At least you picked someone that comes from a family with a good background. You should bring him to the holiday gala if you have a serious interest in him. If not, I will have to find you a suitable date._

_If you care about your family, you will first off change your hair back at once. Secondly, you will start acting like you are a woman of stature. I love you very much, but we all want what is best for the whole family._

_Think about your actions,_

_Mother_

_HRH Maria Grimadli, Princess of Monaco_

Her brothers letter however, was slightly more understanding:

_‘Mione,_

_Mother thinks that you landed yourself in the newspaper with that boy on purpose. I however do like to think I know you a bit better than that. I’m sorry they infiltrated the school to find you. I know how much you value your privacy, and your world at Hogwarts must be flipping over right now._

_Whatever the intentions, I appreciate you for putting yourself out there for me, and for our family. You are the best sister and I hope you know that I only want what’s best for you. That being said I am unsure if this boy is that. I do not know much about him besides his well off family, and mediocre quidditch skills, but I have heard rumors about him, and I’m sure you know them so I won’t bother you with the details. I trust your judgement of his character, if he proves himself worthy of a princess, I hope to meet him soon._

_Just be careful,_

_Alex_

Hermione did not know how to move forward. All she knew was she did not want to be seen. Even going to the bathroom was a challenge. When she forgot to change her hair the first trip to the toilet, all the girls stopped and stared at her, as if she were a lion in the zoo. If she changed her looks to something unrecognizable, she would still hear the girls in the Ravenclaw bathroom talking about her.

Hermione returned to her room, after being in the bathroom, where she overheard Padma and Mandy commenting how they thought Draco must have known she was a princess because it was the only way someone could be interested in someone like her. She slammed the door with tears filling her eyes. When she turned around, there was Luna, sitting on the edge of her bed.

“You can’t listen to them” Luna said, already knowing what had upset her.

Hermione shrugged, “Are you still mad at me?”

“Never” Luna smiled, “I just thought I was going to have a night with Ginny… and you too of course.”

“Well we can have a girl’s night anytime as long as its in this room, seeing as I’m never going to be able to leave.”

“Unfortunately, you have to” Luna said, “Professor McGonagall asked me to tell you she requests your presence in her study.”

Hermione sighed, “well there’s no way I can get there unnoticed.”

“Go as me.”

“What?”

“Well everyone saw me walk in here” Luna explained, “so take my outfit and become me, they won’t look at you twice.”

“You’re smarter than you let people believe” Hermione said, “thank you Luna.”

“Anything for a friend.”

Luna gave Hermione her clothes, and Hermione turned herself into Luna.

“Well now I can say I know what its like to have a twin” Luna said.

Hermione smiled, and before leaving said to Luna, “Forgive Ginny too. She cares about you lot, but she isn’t always good at showing it.”

* * *

Draco couldn’t keep in mind focused all weekend. At quidditch practice he couldn’t keep his eyes on the snitch let alone his ass on the broom, as he was almost knocked off several times. He knew there was no way that the reporter found out who Hermione was without any help. His first thought was that it was Harry- the only other “socialite” the column focused on besides himself and Hermione.

Saturday after the Slytherin practice, the Gryffindor team was getting ready for their practice, when Draco grabbed Harry as he exited the locker room.

“What the bloody hell do you want, Malfoy?”

“Did you do this to Hermione?” He questioned immediately, leaving no room for small talk.

“What?”

“Did you tell the expose her to the prophet because you’re mad at her”

“No, why would I do that?” Harry asked.

“Well it’s not a little-known fact that you hate me, Potter. So, I don’t doubt that you hate the fact that Hermione likes me even more.”

“Despite my feelings about you, Malfoy, I would never expose someone like that, especially Hermione” Harry answered truthfully, “The prophet has done things to me” he paused, “to us, that we wouldn’t wish on our worst enemy, let alone a friend.”

Malfoy nodded, “okay Potter, I believe you” he said distancing himself from his enemy, “get in a good practice you’re going to need it when Slytherin kicks your ass after the holiday.”

Harry rolled his eyes, before stalking off to where Ron was waiting for him to start practice.

On Sunday Morning, Draco laid in bed still staring at the paper, looking for something to point him in the right direction. As he looked at the group picture that’s when it hit him, Pansy. He stalked into the common room where she sat in the corner reading a book.

Draco threw the paper down on the table, “talk” he demanded.

Pansy picked her head up and looked and him, “Good Morning, Draco.”

“Don’t good morning Draco me, after what you did.”

She sighed closing her book, “enlighten me, what did I do?”

“Don’t deny it Parkinson I know you ratted out Hermione to the prophet.”

“I did no such thing.”

“Oh, so you being the only other student in the picture named and talked about is just a per coincidence?” he questioned.

“Okay look”, Pansy explained, “your mother owled me.” Draco groaned knowing exactly where this was going. “She said that your family hasn’t gotten good press in a while and wanted to know if there was anything going on with you that she could give to the prophet to drum up a bit of a stir. I did not know that Hermione was a secret princess!”

Draco sighed, “why did you even respond to her?”

“Because she’s your mother Draco, and you know she wouldn’t stop at me if I didn’t answer! All I said was that you were seeing Hermione Granger, and going to the Halloween dance together. I guess she know Hermione’s little disguise and took care of the rest herself.” Pansy looked genuinely sorry as she reached for Draco’s hand, “look Hermione isn’t my favorite, and I’m sure I’m not hers, but I would never have done that intentionally. If I knew I would’ve just tried to make her my friend, which I’m sure is out the window now.”

“Well between everything going on I’d be surprised if she even talked to me anymore.”

“Wait why? It’s not like you planned this to happen.”

“It’s not just this” Draco ran his hands through his hair, and leaned into whisper, “I’m pretty sure she saw it Friday night.”

“It?” Pansy questioned.

“It” Draco said gesturing to his arm.

“Oh, bloody hell. Did she say anything?”

“No, but I could tell in the way she rushed out in the morning, and then she didn’t let me touch her at breakfast yesterday. I don’t know it seemed like she was trying too hard to act normal you know?”

“Well maybe the chaos of everything will make her forget” Pansy said.

Draco nodding, hoping that Pansy was right.

* * *

Hermione knocked lightly on Professor McGonagall’s door in the hopes that she wouldn’t hear, and Hermione could turn around and return to her bed.

Unfortunately, the door creaked open, and Hermione was greeted by a rather casual Minerva, dressed in a velour track suit, red of course. “Come in miss Granger. You make a very convincing miss Lovegood.”

Hermione chuckled, “I did think it was time Luna’s long-lost twin come join her at Hogwarts.”

“Unfortunately, we only have room for one Lovegood at a time here. Sit.” She said pointing at the chair across from her desk, “Tea?” she asked, but less of a question and more of a statement as she slid the full mug in front of Hermione. “and I’d hate to agree with your mother, but it’s about time we put to rest these series of blondes you’ve erected for yourself, mhm?”

Hermione changed her looks back to her signature, father look alike, dark features.

“Now I know this is not how you wanted things to go”

“That’s to say the least” Hermione mumbled.

“But you cannot let it deter you” McGonagall said firmly.

“It’s easier said than done, you don’t have people staring at you for something you were just born into.”

“Very true, but you cannot keep hiding.”

“I’m not hiding I’m just- “

Hermione was cut off by McGonagall’s glare, she could clearly see right through Hermione. “Look at Potter. He’s not perfect, but you don’t see him hiding his scar every day. You need so summon up some courage.”

“I’m not a Gryffindor for a reason.”

“You may not be a Gryffindor, but you are a Forte- maybe not in whatever last name you or your family chooses, but very clearly in more ways than just this look.” McGonagall gestured towards her, “your father would not let you hide like this, we both know that. Not in the same way your mother wants you out and photographed. He would not want you to hide away and stop your life because of this. Quite frankly he would be outside mooning all the photographers, like when they found out he was dating your mother.”

Hermione chuckled at the mention of a story she had heard quite a lot, “I know I just can’t put myself out for everyone to see like my mother wants me to.”

“So, don’t do it how she wants you to. It’s your life, Hermione, do it your way. Take control of the narrative.”

Hermione sighed knowing she was right, “I’ll try professor, really I will.”

“Good, now write your mother back and tell her I gave you great advice and didn’t make fun of her once” McGonagall took a sip of her tea, “that woman does not know how to leave someone alone until she gets what she wants.”

“You’re preaching to the choir” Hermione said standing up.

“Oh, and Granger” McGonagall added, looking up at Hermione over her glasses, “do be careful with Malfoy. He’s a good boy, just needs better people around him.”

Hermione wandered through the empty halls, wondering what taking control of her own life would look like.


	11. The time Hermione got kicked out of the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finally shows face to her friends, while simultaneously trying to avoid Draco. Ginny and Hermione both force each other to realize certain truths about their love life situations.

Hermione knew that Professor McGonagall was right. She needed to take control of her own narrative. Not only so she could go to school like a normal student, but also, she knew being in control is what made her feel most at ease. Hermione woke up Monday morning like it was any other Monday, except today she got dressed fully herself- or as fully herself has she could be from the outside. She got dressed in her normal robes, brushed her hair, and through it back into a braid. She did put on a little make up, “just in case” she told herself.

Hermione walked into the great hall, feeling eyes turn towards her. She looked around, spotting Ginny and Luna sitting with the Gryffindor boys, and on the other side of the room there was Draco and Blaise with their friends. Hermione made eye contact with Draco, before heading the opposite way.

As Hermione approached the table the conversation died down. “Scooch”, she said to Harry and Ron as she nestled in between them. “How was everyone’s weekend?”

They all mumbled ‘Good’ ‘okay’ ‘quiet’ without really looking at her.

“Why is everyone being awkward?” Hermione said annoyed.

“I think they don’t know how to treat you now that everyone knows” Luna said airily, continuing to eat her eggs.

“Come on, are you serious? You guys all knew!”

“Not me” Neville said, “no one ever tells me anything.”

“Don’t let it bother you, Neville. I didn’t know either and we used to snog.” Seamus added, winking at Hermione.

“First of all, we snogged once. Secondly, you should be happy you can say you snogged a princess now. Thirdly, I didn’t really tell anyone they just found out.”

“I walked in on Professor McGonagall and Snape talking about our in second year” Harry said.

“And by that he means he was spying on Snape under his cloak” Ginny added, “I’m just a super sleuth and found out on my own during my third year.”

“I’ve known forever” Luna said lightly, “My mother was a huge royalist.”

“I only found out last month” Ron added shoving toast into his mouth, “when Princess Maria stormed into the hospital wing.”

“See, no one knew because I told them” Hermione said with her hands up, “even the entire school knows now because of someone else.”

“I didn’t tell them, Hermione” Harry said turning towards her.

“What? I never thought you did.”

“Well your boyfriend seemed to think so. He cornered me outside the locker room.”

Hermione sighed, “not my boyfriend and I haven’t talked to Malfoy since I saw the paper.”

“Well you seemed to know who Harry was referencing when he said boyfriend” Ginny pointed out causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

“Well anyway” Hermione said changing the subject, “how’s everyone doing with their Partners?”

“Blaise doesn’t really speak to me when we study together, so I guess could be worse” Neville said.

“Boring, I’m hoping to get Pansy as my next partner” Seamus said with a wink, making Ginny burst into laughter, “what?”

“You could not handle her, Finnegan.”

“Ginny’s right” Lavender chimed in, “She’s too much I can’t wait to get rid of her in a month.”

“Should be interesting to see who we get next” Harry said, “I wonder when McGonagall will tell us?”

Hermione never really thought that she would only have a month or so left of forced interaction with Malfoy. Her heart hurt at the thought that he might not want to be with her voluntarily. Then she remembered what she saw Saturday morning and wondered if it would be better off. As she was deep in thought she caught eye contact with Ginny across the table, who eyed her suspiciously, before Hermione changed the subject.

“who’s going to Slughorns dinner?” she asked.

Harry groaned next to her, “I forgot that was this week.”

“Of course, you two got the invite” Ron said.

“what’s that supposed to mean?” Hermione said whipping her head around towards him.

“Chosen one. Princess.” Ron said pointing to each one respectively.

“Hey, I’m actually good at potions!” Hermione said annoyed.

“You might be good but it’s a fact that Slughorn picks people based on who their family is or how famous they are” Neville said, agreeing with Ron.

“Well I got asked too” Ginny chimed in.

Ron nearly spit out his porridge, “ _HOW?!_ Why did I not get picked then?!”

“Because Ron, you’re rather stupid” Ginny retorted, which started an all-out brawl before they all headed off to class for the day.

* * *

Hermione managed to avoid Draco for most of the day. She waited till a class filed in to take a seat on the complete opposite side or stayed close to Harry and Ron so he would stay away. She didn’t know how she wanted to approach the situation. Should she ignore that she even saw it? Or ask him about it? Would he get defensive, and angry with her? Or reinforce her idea that it was forced upon him because of his parent’s choices? She knew she couldn’t tell Harry, because it would put both of them at risk of hurting each other.

Hermione got nervous as she walked to potions, she knew she was going to have to see him. However, she paused, around the corner from the room, as she heard someone say her name.

“Hermione could never be with him long term anyway, so I’m not surprised she has been avoiding Draco all day.”

“But why wouldn’t her mother want her to marry him? He is pure blood and his family is loaded.”

Marriage? Hermione thought, a little soon don’t you think.

“I don’t know with all the rumors going around, I think she should just avoid him, plus they aren’t really that cute together.”

Not cute together? Did you see our picture in the paper? ADORABLE, Hermione thought.

The girls suddenly got quiet, then Hermione heard why, “I think it’s best if you both keep your opinion about other people’s love lives to yourself” Pansy tutted, “Don’t you think?”

Hermione smiled, as she leaned against the wall.

“Thinking about me?” Draco whispered in her ear, making her jump.

“You scared me!” she swatted at him.

“Weren’t expecting me? Since you’ve been avoiding me all day” Hermione frowned at him, “is that why you’re hiding back here?”

“One not avoiding, and two I’m hiding because people were talking about us.”

“Oooh, we’re the topic of gossip again?” Draco said with a tone of sarcasm.

“Doubt we’ve ever stopped being, but Pansy actually put them in their place.”

“Oh really?” Draco said, surprised.

“I know surprised me too. We better head into class” Hermione said, turning away, before being pulled back.

“Actually, it looks like we have three minutes” Draco said glancing towards his watch.

“You’re insufferable” She said as he leaned into her.

“What can I say I’ve missed you this weekend, plus you can make up for avoiding me.” He murmured onto her lips as he kissed her. As her lips parted into his, any thought of why she was avoiding him in the first place erased her mind. Hermione’s heart picked up speed as Draco’s hands trailed down her back, finding a place on her bottom as he grabbed both cheeks pulling her into him.

As quickly as they joined together, they jumped apart at the sound of a group of 3rd years giggling as they passed by. Blushing, Hermione flatted out her skirt before looking up at Draco who just watched her with a smirk on his face, “what?”

“You’re cute when you’re all hot and bothered” Draco said grabbing her hand as they walked around the corner.

Hermione shook his hand off, “we have to be more careful now that everyone’s watching us.”

Draco threw his arm over her shoulder in retaliation, “didn’t you hear, Granger? according to the prophet ‘Her majesty, the crowned princess Maria of Monaco, should be so elated that her daughter found herself in the arms of the most eligible bachelor at Hogwarts, if not all of England.’”

Hermione rolled her eyes and poked him in the side, “Oh I did hear that, but didn’t they also say ‘if not second to Harry Potter at the very least’”

“Story of my life” Draco murmured, thinking she wouldn’t hear.

* * *

“So, what’s your problem?” Ginny said throwing her books down on the library table that Hermione had been studying at.

“I mean other than the fact that I can’t find the one book with a detailed history of extinct magical creatures from the 1600s?”

“Oddly specific” Ginny paused, “but no not exactly what I was looking for.”

“Then you’ll have to elaborate Gin” Hermione said finally looking up from her parchment, clearly having just finished an important sentence.

“Your face this morning, at breakfast.”

“Gorgeous, I know, but I told you Ginny you don’t have to keep complementing me.”

“Well clearly someone took your mind off whatever it was this morning” Ginny eyed her raising her eyebrows, “I’m assuming that person rhymes with Wow-foy and grabs your ass in the hallway.”

“Now where did you hear that?” Hermione huffed, “I told him we need to be more careful.”

“A bunch of 3rd year girls giggling about it, and how Draco was about to get you naked right then and there and take your royal virginity.”

“Oh my god!” Hermione said, way too loudly, prompting a shush from the Madam Pince.

“I’m joking” Ginny whispered, “kind of, but still who cares what a bunch of little girls think. You’re in your ass grabbing prime, Hermione.”

“McGonagall told me I need to start _taking control of my own narrative,_ but I feel like nothing I do is really controllable” Hermione groaned.

“Maybe part of taking control is doing what you want even if a good section of it is out of your control” Ginny said as she opened her book.

“what do you mean?”

“You’re so used to being in control of who knows what about you, and what happens in your life, but I think it would be beneficial for you to let go a bit. Go where your heart takes you Hermione. You’re smart, and so is Malfoy, the rest of it will figure itself out.”

“But what if I’m walking into a trap by following my heart?”

“I’m assuming this is why you were in a mood this morning so I’m going to need you to elaborate.”

Hermione leaned across the table and whispered even lower, “Malfoy’s a death eater.”

“Since when you do believe Harry!” Ginny all but screamed, prompting another shush from Pince.

Hermione glared at her before continuing, “Since I saw it” she said gesturing toward her own forearm.

“Oh” Ginny said in shock, “when?”

“The night we snuck into the Slytherin dorms.”

“Why didn’t you tell me!”

_Young Ladies! Shhh!_

“I tried to tell you on Saturday, but Malfoy walked over to the table and then the whole thing with the prophet happened.”

“I’m sorry, but Death Eater boyfriend news trumps your Princess-hood getting exposed” Ginny whispered back aggressively.

“Look we had an amazing evening and then I rolled on of him to get you when I saw it. I think he knows I saw it ‘cause he woke up while I was staring at it, but he hasn’t said anything yet.”

“Well are you going to say something? Or just pretend you didn’t see it?” Ginny asked.

“I think I have to say something because I have a feeling, he knows somethings off. Is it crazy that I still want to be with him even though I know he’s bonded to you-know-who?” Hermione asked honestly.

“Crazy? Yes, but love is crazy and makes you do crazy things. Dangerous? Also, possibly yes, but do I think it’s worth both to be with someone you love? 100 percent yes” Ginny said, making Hermione sigh knowing she was right, “Look Hermione, odds are very high he didn’t want this and was forced into it, so it doesn’t make him a bad person. Just a guy stuck in a bad situation. You know what it’s like to be forced to do things you don’t want by your parents.”

“Since when did you get so wise?” Hermione asked with a smile.

“ehh with old age I suppose” Ginny shrugged, turning to her bag to pull out a piece of parchment, “just don’t tell Harry you saw it unless absolutely necessary. I can’t see that ending well.”

“Oh I agree” Hermione added before changing the subject, “I saw Luna wasn’t mad at you anymore”

“Yea I guess she got over whatever it was.”

“It was Blaise.”

“Blaise?” Ginny questioned.

“Yes, she admitted it to me, well kind of. She was definitely jealous that Blaise took you away from her, Gin.”

“Jealous? I mean I guess we didn’t spend enough time with her that night, but she seemed to be having a good time on her own.”

“Not _we_ – Gin, _You_.”

“I don’t get it.”

“I take back my comment about you being wise, you’re totally oblivious” Hermione scoffed.

“Oblivious? Oblivious to what?”

“She _clearly_ likes you Ginny!”

The two didn’t realize how loud they were getting until a pile of books slammed on the edge of the table. The girls looked to see Pince peer out from behind the pile, _Both of you out! Now!_

Hermione’s cheeks went beet red, as she scurried to grab her things without arguing. She shoved her parchment and quill into her bag, and grabbed her pile of books, walking out of there with Ginny right behind her.

The second the library doors closed behind them; the two girls burst into a fit of giggles.

“Did you see her face?”

“I can’t believe you got me kicked out of the library!”

“Me? You’re the one who started yelling first!” Ginny argued back, “She’s lucky we could even hear her from behind that pile of books.”

As the two regained their composure, Hermione thought it better to find a distraction and not bring back up the topic of Luna again. “Come on, I don’t want to study anymore. Let’s go spy on the Slytherin quidditch practice.”

“My my Hermione, maybe your Death Eater boyfriend’s evil ways are rubbing off on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that took so long, work has been crazy. Thanks for reading! xx


	12. The Locker Room Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione tries to confront Draco about the secrets he's been keeping from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All :) Thanks for sticking through. Work has been so crazy, I'm just getting back into things. Enjoy xx

The two sat in the nearly empty quidditch stands, Ginny intently staring out at the field as flashes of green whizz by, and Hermione absentmindedly flipping through a book. Every few minutes or so, she glances up, looking around for a shimmer of blonde hair darting across the field.

“He’s getting worse, you know,” Ginny said pushing at Hermione’s knee.

“Who?” 

“Who? Your prince” Ginny chuckles, “He seems distracted- probably by you so I’d say keep it up for me.”

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but she stopped as she saw a familiar trio sauntering across the stands. Pansy is leading Blaise and Theo over toward the two of them. 

“This should be interesting” Ginny mumbles.

“Spying on the enemy, Weasley?” Theo asks bravely.

“Not much to spy on, Nott” Ginny smirks, as Theo plops down next to her.

“Granger” Pansy says softly, but loud enough for them all to hear.

“Parkinson” Hermione acknowledges, “thank you for standing up for me today.”

“Huh?” Pansy says looking at her confused.

“To those 3 rd years talking about Malfoy and I”

“Oh, I mean it’s the least I can do after what I did,” Pansy said, not noticing Hermione’s confused look on her face, “I know Draco told you, and I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you were, ya know who you are, and his mother is just so convincing.”

“It’s… Okay.” Hermione managed to get out, honestly unsure what she was talking about. Pansy stood there awkwardly before Hermione patted the seat next to her gesturing for her to sit down.

“Uh I actually can’t stick around” Pansy said shifting her weight, “I’m supposed to meet lavender in the library, but I’ll see you all later.” She walked to the end of the bleachers glancing behind only once before heading back up to the castle.

“Well that was bloody awkward” Blaise said from where he laid across the bleachers a few rows down.

“What was she on about?” Ginny asked.

“No clue” Hermione shrugged, “either of you know?”

“Hermione, if we knew how Pansy’s brain worked do you think Nott would let her bully him every day?” Blaise retorted, arms flailing in the air as he spoke, “No he would be a fancy muggle brain surgeon.”

“She does not bully me!”

“No, she doesn’t bully you, she just uses you as her little puppet.”

Before Theodore could respond to Blaise, Draco flew over above them, “Granger, as I live and breathe, not in the library on a Monday?”

“Weasley here managed to drag her out to come spy on you guys” Blaise shouted to him.

“Not spying! And I didn’t drag her out she got kicked out!”

Draco began laughing so hard, he nearly fell off his broom “Granger? KICKED OUT?”

“First of all, Ginny got me kicked out. Second, I’m not always in the library!” to the latter comment everyone turned to Hermione and looked at her as if she had three heads.

Draco winked at her before, flying off toward the rest of his team members.

Hermione must’ve not realized she was still smiling after Draco had flown off until she heard laughter coming from the other three, “what?”

“You’re blushing, cousin”

“She’s smitten with Malfoy” Theo commented.

“Something more than smitten” Ginny added.

“Oh shush” Hermione said, blushing harder. She knew she wanted to be with him because he made her melt every time they were together. Hermione also knew there were several problems in the way. She needed to confront him about his dark mark. He was totally keeping from her whatever it was Pansy was on about. On top of all that, Hermione didn’t even know if he was interested in her. She knew he was interested in touching her, kissing her, even getting a rise out of her, but was he interested in  _ her _ ? In being committed to her, the real her.

“I’m going to head back up to the castle,” Ginny announced, “Slytherin has officially been deemed not a threat to Gryffindor’s crown in my book.”

“Please, Weasley” Blaise retorted, “you’re shaking in your knickers watching them.”

Theo basically choked at the word knickers.

“I believe the term is ‘shaking in your boots’, Zabini, and no I most certainly am not”

“I said what I said, and I meant it, Weasley” Blaise said confidently, “Plus I don’t think you’re a boots girl.”

“He really means he would rather think about your knickers” Theo commented.

“Who wouldn’t, Nott” Ginny retorted, before turning towards Hermione, “You coming ‘mione?”

“You guys head up. Looks like they’re wrapping up practice so I’m going to wait for Malfoy.”

“Suit yourself”, Ginny said, swinging her bag over her shoulder, “come on boys, mama’s hungry.” The two boys turned to each other grinning and high fived behind Ginny’s back, but she immediately knew what they were doing, “For  _ Dinner! _ Get your mind out of the gutter, dirty boys.”

“Can’t blame a guy for getting excited” Theodore said.

“Poor Nott, so close to losing his virginity” Blaise teased.

The three walked off toward the castle, Hermione remained back as the Slytherin team headed into the locker room. She felt her heartbeat pick up as she grabbed her things and walked down the stands. 

Hermione waited for Draco outside the locker room, bag over her shoulder, clutching a book tight to her chest. She cursed at herself under her breath,  _ relax it’s just Draco. Worst thing that happens is he breaks up with you, and things go back to normal. _ Her heart picked up pace at the thought of it,  _ Of course you would get broken up with for the fricking Dark Lord, only you Hermione.  _

As Crabbe and Goyle sauntered out of the locker room, Hermione realized that everyone had left besides Draco. Looking around first, Hermione slowly made her way into the boys locker room. She tried not to take any deep breaths at first, afraid of what might hit her nose, but as she ran out of air, she gave in only to realize that someone most definitely charmed the locker room as it wasn’t nearly as disgusting as she expected.

She turned the corner and saw Draco’s blonde hair. Her eyes traveled down his muscular back, revealing two dimples that settled right above where his towel hung. As Hermione approached she noticed scars down his back, too many for a quidditch practice in her opinion. Without thinking she reached out to touch them, but as the tips of her fingers reached his skin, she was just as quickly pressed up against a locker. 

Draco’s right forearm pinned against her, “Haven’t you learned your lesson, sneaking up on me like that?” he smirked.

Hermione knew he could feel her heart beating, “I… uh… forgot.”

“Distracted?” he said with a smirk, letting Hermione go. “Not that this isn't a fantasy of mine, but you do know this is a boys locker room, Granger?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I just... wanted to talk to you. In private.”

Draco looked at her nervously, before grabbing his boxers and sliding them on underneath his towel, “About?”

Hermione decided to start with the easier subject, “so pansy spoke to me today.”

“She’s surprisingly good at talking” Draco sarcastically commented. 

“Draco” Hermione snapped, getting his attention, “she apologized and said something about your mother. I wasn’t sure what she was on about but whatever it was she assumed  _ you told me.” _

Draco looked up at her as he put his belt on, sighing “look, Granger, I was going to tell you, but honestly I thought you’d get mad at me and i  _ hate _ when you’re mad. “ Hermione just shot him a look and he knew he was cornered, “it was my mother who leaked who you were to the prophet.“

Hermione’s jaw dropped, “What? H-how did she.... why did she-“

“I’m not going to claim to know the inner workings of my mother’s brain, but she was trying to get me in the paper for some good attention. She reached out to Pansy asking if I was seeing anyone in an effort to dig up dirt, and without knowing, Pansy handed her a gold mine.”

Hermione ran her hand through her hair, “umm.... wow.”

“Yep.” Draco said, sitting down to put his shoes on, “Welcome to Malfoy family manipulation.”

“I wish I could say I can’t relate,” Hermione said walking over to him, “my mother just doesn’t have a Pansy.” Hermione stood in front of him, a leg on either side of his, she brought her hand to his chin lifting it up, “I could never blame you for something your parents did.” She planted a soft kiss on his lips. 

As she pulled back, she saw it out of the corner of her eye. His dark mark. Her eyes flicked back up to his and he knew he was caught. 

“Draco what-“

Before she could get her words out, she was pulled down onto his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist, and mouth planted firmly on hers. For a second or two she was swept in, allowing her mouth to open for his tongue, and his hands to roam up and down her backside. Hermione was lightheaded in his arms, but suddenly she realized what he was doing. He was trying to distract her into forgetting about it. She pushed against his chest, and out of his grip, before he reached for her again.

“Hermione” Draco said with an ounce of desperation as his branded arm attempted to wrap around her again.

This time she shoved him harder, sending him toppling backwards off the bench. Quickly, Hermione grabbed her bag off the ground and booked it out of the locker room without looking back. No one was around to hear the crash of Draco’s locker when he slammed, it shut or the curses he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Hermione spent the following day by herself, stuck in her own thoughts, which she deemed almost as dangerous as whatever path Draco was on. Ginny knew she wanted to be left alone since she walked into dinner the previous night, without making eye contact with anyone, sitting with just a book at the ravenclaw table. It always resulted in a  _ violent  _ change in hair color, this time around it was a periwinkle that ironically seemed to blend into her house tie.

All of her friends had seen this side of her before, usually at the hands of a fight with her mom or a snarky comment from a Weasley. Draco, however, had never dealt with this or honestly any problem with a woman besides his mother. He was dealing with it how he dealt with most problems, ignoring that there was a problem and assuming it would resolve itself.

Hermione spoke her first word since the prior night in the locker room in transfiguration. She was aggressively taking notes when he quill began to run out of ink, but determined to finish her last sentence began to scrap the quill against her parchment over and over again. Harry slid his ink pot over a few inches towards her, without looking up from his own notes.

“Thanks” was all she replied, taking a deep breath before continuing her notes. Harry, Ron and Luna all exchanged a look, acting as if there was some sort of medical breakthrough.

The second phase of upset Hermione following silence was anger. You could never tell how long anger would last. With Hermione, her friends knew that her silence never lasted more than a few hours to a day, but anger took it’s many shapes, and forms. It could be clear and loud, or just targeting the one person who pissed her off. After transfiguration however, it took the form of what Ron referred to as a “abusive of her bloody power” in her role as prefect. Hermione seemed to be giving detentions and chiding any one that got in her way or irritated her. So much so that  _ Beware the Periwinkle Prefect  _ seemed to be whispered throughout the halls. A poor group of second year boys caught her wrath when she caught them flying paper birds and each other. Hermione lit them all on fire, and gave the boys a weeks worth of detention with filch. 

By the time potions was about to start, the gang was very concerned for Draco’s welfare. Well Ginny and Luna were concerned, Harry and Ron were excited.

“She’s going to skin him alive” Ron almost cheered with a huge grin on his face.

“Skin him?” Harry questioned, “the whole room is filled with possible explosives and she’s super pissed. The possibilities are endless and you go with skinning?”

Ron shrugged, and Luna chimed in, “Harry’s right you know. Her aura today is very dark.”

“So I take it no one is going to stop this?” Ginny said, “you’re just gonna let her blow up on Malfoy in front of everyone.”

“What? you expect us to take a bullet for bloody Malfoy?!” Ron pressed.

“We all know you’re not a martyr, Weasley” Blaise said, sliding up next to Ginny in the hallway, “What are you doing here little weasel”

“I’ve been in this class since the beginning of the year!” 

“I don’t think he’s talking about you Ronald” Luna said, with a slight eye roll she thought no one would notice.

“Oh” Ron mumbled to himself.

“Honestly it’s my free period, but I couldn’t resist the possibility of Hermione blowing up Malfoy,” Ginny said, grinning cheekily. 

“Aaah Good Afternoon!” Slughorn exclaimed as he walked into the classroom, “take your seats I have a full packed lesson for us today.”

“You all better give me a play by play of what happens!” Ginny said, poking Luna in the side just to get a smile out of her.

“I’ll see you later?” Blaise asks, “at Slughorn’s thing?”

“I’ll save a seat for you” Ginny winks before scurrying out of the classroom.

The kids all take their seats, turning their attention to the front of the room. Not at the professor though, to Hermione and Draco sitting in the front right, neither breathing a word to each other.

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Slughorn began the class, lecturing them on the potion they were about to brew.

He leaned toward Hermione, well aware of the fact that she was moving further away from him, “so you’re mad at me then?”

Hermione responded with a grunt, or what Draco would describe as more like air blowing aggressively out of her nose.

_ “10 sickles to me, Weasley. Draco made first contact.” Blaise whispered from behind Harry and Ron. _

“Hermione, just look at me” Draco almost begged. Hermione didn’t even flinch to look up, but her anger was clearly channeled through her quill, which promptly snapped. “Here take mine” Draco said, forcing his quill towards her.

“Mr. Malfoy,” Slughorn said, grabbing the class's attention, “something you would like to share with the class?”

“Uh… Granger just… she broke her quill...and I” Draco attempted to speak, waving his quill in front of him.

“Miss Granger is a smart young woman. I'm sure she has a spare quill for herself” Slughorn said, before continuing his lesson where he left off.

When Draco turned back, Hermione had a brand new quill in her hand and was already taking notes. He sighed, rubbing his temple as he turned towards the professor trying desperately to focus on potions instead of how much of a fool he was and is probably going to make himself in order to win Hermione over.

The minute Slughorn said to get their ingredients, Draco volunteered to get them for Hermione, and ran off towards the cupboard.

“Really smooth today, Malfoy” Theo commented, sliding next to him, snickering.

“Lay off, Theo. Should you be so lucky to get a girl like Hermione mad at you” Blaise said, clapping Draco on the back, reaching around him for an ingredient. “Look, Malfoy” Blaise whispered to him, “just let her breath. Go through class just talking about the potion, and then maybe ask her to get lunch in Hogsmeade this weekend and talk.”

“I don’t understand why she won’t just yell at me and get through it so we can move on.”

“You really think anyone normal can just move on from a little detail like that?” Blaise said, “Not everyone’s Pansy.”

“You talking about me, Zabini?” Pansy said overhearing their conversation.

“How could a guy not have someone as beautiful as you on their mind?” Blaise grinned cheekily.

“Oh shush” Pansy said, blushing slightly, “Draco, I hate to say it, but Blaise is right. A girl like Granger needs time to methodically think through what she needs to say to you, pushing her to explode won’t help.”

Draco groaned, grabbing his last ingredient, and heading back to his table. Draco lined up the ingredients in order in front of the two of them, just like he knew Hermione liked, and quietly sat back waiting for Granger to take the lead. 

The two went through the potion without speaking, which was not new for them, but still unusual. In a regular class, they got into a rhythm for brewing potions. They didn’t really discuss the potion unless Hermione disagreed with how Draco was preparing an ingredient, which of course happened at least twice a class. The rest of the brewing time, they prepared a perfect potion and Draco shameless flirted with Hermione. He loved getting her to blush as much as possible while no one could hear a word he said.

Today however, the two moved together with the same ease, but Hermione did not correct Draco on anything and Draco did not breathe a word to her. All he could think about was how to ask her to lunch in Hogsmeade without getting into a screaming match or worse getting into some sort of pyrotechnic accident. 

They finished up and bottled their potion, and Professor Slughorn was going around testing each one when Draco slid Hermione a note “ _ Get lunch with me Saturday in Hogsmeade? Please xx Draco _ ”

Draco watched (although not just him, Harry, Ron, Blaise, Luna and Pansy watched eagerly) as she took it in her hands, unfolded the edges of parchment, and read every single word. She then folded it back up, leaned forward in front of Draco towards the cauldron, and stuck the parchment in the flame beneath, burning it to a crisp.

The second Slughorn set them free, Hermione stormed out, ignoring Draco calling after her. Draco stood there defeated.

“You’ll get her next time champ” Blaise said, slapping him on the shoulder. 


End file.
